Royalty
by psychicpixie94
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are princesses looking for a husband when they meet three mysterious boys at a ball. Drama ensues as Bella meets Edward Masen and falls in love. But Tanya won't make their relationship easy. B/E A/J Em/R AU/AH
1. Meeting

**Hey! psychicpixie94 here! ******** So, I'm trying a hand at a B/E story because it's really hard for me to write Jacob stories! They are all 17 (royals get married at young ages.) So, please just give it a go!**

"Alice, I am _not _wearing that."

"But Bella—"

"No." I told my best friend and cousin Alice Brandon.

"Isabella Marie Swan the Third." Alice said. "You are going to move your royal ass into that bathroom, _right now, _and put on the dress."

I sighed. Princesses of England weren't supposed to go through this kind of torture, were they?

"Please?" Alice made her pouty face. I couldn't resist her pouty face. And the dress was beautiful. It was violet, with intricate gold and silver leaf designs of metal sewn onto the bodice. There were gold and silver flowers scattered on the skirt, too. **(picture on profile)**

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" squealed Alice and my other best friend and cousin, Rosalie Hale. But I knew it wasn't a surprise to either of them. I _always _gave in.

I went in to the bathroom to pull of my current outfit and pull the lovely dress over my head. Then I walked out.

Alice and Rose were both speed dressers, so they were both dressed when I came out. Alice wore an emerald green halter neck dress. The top had intricate beading covering all of the bodice and the skirt was covered with a poofy layer of tulle. **(picture on profile)**

Rosalie'sdress was periwinkle blue. It was empire waisted with a large sash. The skirt poofed out into a full ball gown skirt covered with a layer of tulle. **(picture on profile)**

"Wow, you guys! You look awesome!" I told them.

Alice giggled. "Not compared to you. You are _hot." _

"But—the look will only be completed with makeup!" Rosalie added. Alice squealed and I groaned.

"Please, no!" I begged.

"It was part of the deal." Alice reminded me.

I sighed resignedly and sat down at the vanity table.

*************************

Three hours later, Alice, Rose and I were all ready. Except for one teeny problem.

"Alice, I already told you that I am _not _wearing stilettos."

"Bella, you aren't wearing a flats or pumps kind of dress!" Alice whined.

"I can't walk in them!" I growled, frustrated.

"You'll survive." Alice said smugly as she smushed the deadly heels onto my feet.

When I looked in the mirror, I almost couldn't believe I was looking at myself. Rosalie and Alice had transformed me into a real princess.

Rose had swept my hair into corkscrew curls high atop my head. She had also bobby pinned my silver tiara into my hair. My makeup was stunning.

"We look FABULOUS!" Alice squealed.

"All the boys will be positively _jumping _at the chance to dance with us," Rosalie claimed. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Alice squealed.

"Ready!" I exclaimed.

*************************

I clutched Alice's arm as we descended the grand staircase into the ballroom. Right away, every single boy in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at us. They started to pool at the bottom of the stairs. When we reached the bottom, they began to shout.

"Princess Isabella!"

"Princess Rosalie!"

"Princess Alice!"

"Hello, Isabella." A sinuous voice I knew all too well said. Sir Michael Newton, one of my more persistent suitors. "May I have this dance?"

I looked to my friends for assistance, but they shrugged. They were being bombarded with dance requests as well.

Without waiting for an answer, Michael grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. He placed a hand on my back and he began to twirl me around. His hand slid further and further down my back until it rested on my ass. He pinched it and I tried to ignore him, but it was pretty hard. I just managed to wait out the dance until the end of the song when my other suitors saved me.

"May I have this dance, Princess Isabella?" asked my favorite suitor, Sir Jacob Black. He was more kind and respectful of my feelings than some of my other suitors.

"I'd be honored." Jacob was also the only one of my suitors that I was friends with. The formalities were all in jest.

Jacob swept me onto the dance floor. We chatted for the duration of the song. When he released me and bowed, my heart sank at the prospect of joining the other inconsiderate royals again.

*************************

After uncounted dances with hundreds of royal bachelors, I took a break from the dancing to get a glass of water. I began to make my way to the other side of the room, where I could see Alice talking to some blond-haired boy. I suddenly felt my ankle twist. _Damn it! I knew these shoes were too good to last! _I tripped and slammed into something as I toppled over. I waited for the all-too-well-known impact of the hard marble floor, but it never came. Instead, I felt myself supported by two strong arms. I opened my eyes and saw, to my great embarrassment that I had knocked over a devastatingly gorgeous bronze-haired boy.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I rolled off him.

"Not at all," the man said in an incredibly musical voice as he pulled me up. "Princess Isabella, I assume?"

"Yes, of course. And you are?'

"My name is Sir Edward Masen of Devonshire. My father is Duke Carlisle Cullen of Devonshire."

We began to move away from the crowded dance floor. We chatted for a while, maybe half an hour, until a waltz started to play.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked.

"Why, of cooourse!" I exaggerated. He laughed musically.

Edward took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his on the small of my back. We began to waltz around the ballroom. I lost track of time. I didn't notice that everyone in the ballroom was staring at us. We stayed together for another dance, then a third, until the musicians took a break.

"It has been a pleasure, Lady Isabella." Edward said in his beautifully husky voice.

"Oh no. The pleasure was mine, Sir Edward." I responded. And it truly was.

*************************

I danced with uncountably numerous royals until I stumbled (literally) into Edward again.

"Well hello again!" I chirped.

"Hello, Isabella. Shall we go sit down?" Edward led me into the consecutive sitting room, which was currently filled with couples sitting on the large couches situated around the room. Edward led me to a couch and we sat down simultaneously.

"So, Isabella…"

"Sir Edward?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Would you mind calling me just Bella?"

"Only if you call me Edward."

"All right, _Edward_…"

"So, _Bella_…"

And Edward began to question me on every aspect of my royal life. Who were my best friends? My worst enemies? Do I have pets? What kind? Any hobbies? What kind of music do I like? And on and on…

Once he was finally done, I fired all of his questions back at him. We learned a lot about each other.

When we looked up from our discussion, we realized that the room was empty besides for a few couples making out in corners. I couldn't hear any music coming from the ballroom.

"What time is it?" I asked frantically.

Edward glanced at his watch. "12:30."

"Damn it! The ball was over at twelve!"

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

I stopped in my tracks. Would I ever see Edward Masen again?

"I hope so. I sincerely hope so."


	2. Love at first sight

**Hellooooooooooo, my wonderful fans! Here's the dealio: I will be in Florida (YAY!) for the next week! So, no updates for a week! (BOO!)**

I waved goodbye to Edward as I raced towards the ballroom. My heels clacked against the floor as I skidded to a stop in the middle of the ballroom. Rosalie was just entering the ballroom from the garden and Alice was descending the stairs from the balcony into the otherwise empty ballroom.

"Where were you?" I asked incredulously.

"Where were _you?_" Rosalie fired back.

"For your information, I was hanging out with the most impossibly handsome boy at the ball!" I retorted.

"That's impossible!" Alice exclaimed. "_I _was hanging out with the most handsome boy in the _world!_"

"So was I!" Rosalie claimed.

"Why? Who were you with?" I asked.

"Sir Jasper Whitlock of Warwick…" Alice sighed dreamily.

At the same time, Rosalie answered, "Sir Emmett McCarty of Cornwall…"

"Really? I was with Sir Edward Masen of Devonshire."

"Aren't they like, best friends or something?"

"Just like us!" Alice squealed.

"Oh my God Bella, I think I'm in love…" Rosalie swooned.

"So am I!" Alice sighed.

I thought of Edward and how perfect he looked. I thought of his beautiful bronze hair, his perfect green eyes, his handsomely crooked smile… "Me too."

"Princess Isabella?" I spun around. My favorite lady-in-waiting, Angela was coming down the stairs. "Will you be getting ready for bed?"

"Yes, Angela. Thank you."

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Angela?"

"Are…are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, a friend of mine is hosting a party at her apartment in London. I was wondering if you…might possibly…want to come?" Angela's voice got softer and softer towards the end.

"I'd love to! Rose and Alice can come too, right?"

"Yes, yes! Of course!"

While Angela was filling me in on when to get there, what clothes to wear, how to get there, etc. Alice and Rose were chattering about shopping for an outfit tomorrow and wondering which boys would be there.

"Of course, none could be as kind and handsome as Jasper…"

"Alice, you've only known him for a single night, and yet you act like you're married or something!"

"Look who's talking, miss I'm-in-love with-Edward!"

I blushed. "That's…different. I just feel like we fit together. Like we _belong_ together."

"Bella that is the sappiest thing I have ever heard!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"You'd say the same thing about Emmett!"

"That's different."

"Ha!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time.

Rose groaned. "Okay, fine. I admit it. It took only a single night, but we are all head-over-heels in love!"

**Edward POV**

Bella yelled goodbye to me as I walked out the door. I expected Emmett and jasper to be impatiently waiting in our black sedan, but I was there first. After a minute, Jasper, closely followed by Emmett, slid into the car.

"Dude, what gives?" I yelled at Emmett.

"Oh, come on! You got here like a minute ago! I saw you!" Emmett shot back.

"You still haven't answered my question! Where in God's name were you?"

"I was with the most beautiful girl at the ball," Jasper said quietly.

"Who?" Emmett and I pressed like teenage girls at a sleepover.

"Her name is Princess Alice Brandon."

"Ah, Jasper." Emmett said. "Although Princess Alice is very beautiful, she was _not _the most beautiful girl at the ball. That was Princess Rosalie Hale, who _I _had the pleasure of spending my evening with."

I felt the need to set their fractured senses of beauty straight.

"Boys, boys, boys. The most beautiful girl at the ball was Isabella Swan. And _I _was dancing with her."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Jasper said glumly. "We'll probably never see them again."

"Er…may I intervene, Sir Edward?' asked our driver, Ben Cheney.

"Yes, of course. What is it, Ben?"

"Well, my girlfriend's friend is hosting a party in London, and she'd like to invite you."

"Of course we'll come! Right, boys?"

Jasper and Emmett gave halfhearted 'yeah's' and 'of course's'.

"Cheer up, lads! Emmett, there'll be plenty of girls at the party, I'm sure."

"I don't care." Emmett grumbled. "I just want to see Rosalie."

"And I want to see Alice." Jasper sighed.

"Dudes, we don't even know if they feel the same way. And anyway, you've only known them for on night!" I reminded them, even though I felt the same way about Bella.

"We may not even see them again, ever." Jasper moaned.

Emmett exploded, "DON'T EVEN THINK THAT!!!"

"Emmett, calm down!" I soothed. "There will be other balls. They may be there." I couldn't keep a note of excitement out of my voice as I said the last sentence.

"Edward, we can all tell you feel the same about Princess Isabella."

"Well, I don't know. Something just…clicks when I'm with her."

"I know how you feel." Jasper said quietly. "Alice is so…perfect."

"That makes three of us." Emmett claimed.

"This is weird, but I think I have an explanation." I said.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett leaned forward.

"It's simple…we are all falling in love."

**Phew! Typed that all in half an hour! Sorry if it's a little cheesy, I wanted to get something out and it's essential to the next chapter, which you should be getting in about ten days!!!**


	3. See you again

**Hi! I'm back from Florida! Did you miss me? Now, it may seem like Bella and Edward's relationship is moving too fast to be realistic. It probably is. Bear with me, please?**

**Song: Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows)**

"Bella, just one more store!" Alice whined. "You need a cute outfit!"

"_A_-lice!" I groaned. "Fine!Just_ one more_!"

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

Rose, Alice and I were shopping at the mall for dresses for the party. Rose had already found the perfect one. It had a red velvet bodice covered in gold stitching. There was a red velvet overskirt and a red tulle underskirt. **(Picture should be up soon)**

Alice had an ice blue strapless dress with a heart neckline. The skirt reached her knees and poofed out. **(Picture up soon)**

I was losing hope in finding the perfect dress. I halfheartedly cast my eyes around, until suddenly they settled on a dress in a window.

I couldn't stop staring at it. It was perfect.

It was a light green halter neck dress with a scalloped hem. The longest part of the skirt hit my knees and the shortest part rose to mid-thigh. It was made out of loose and flowy silk.

"See, Bella?" Alice said. "I knew you'd find the perfect dress!"

We raced into the store, not even checking which one it was. Alice grabbed the last dress off the rack and raced up to the front of the store while I whipped out my credit card. When I got to the front, the lady was checking the tag. I tossed her my card and she scanned it. Two minutes after we entered, Alice, Rosalie and I sauntered out with the perfect outfit.

*************************

"Excited, girls?" Rose asked us as we laid on our stomachs getting a back massage, a mani/pedi and a makeover all at once.

"We have the perfect dresses, the perfect shoes, the perfect jewelry and the perfect makeup. Overall we will look…perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose and I laughed. "How long until the party again, Rose?" I asked.

Rose checked her diamante watch. "Only ten minutes!"

We all squealed.

"You are done, my lady," murmured the girl who had just finished applying a coat of green polish to my nails. My makeup artist and masseuse stepped away as well. I stood up at the same time Rose and Alice did.

"Let's go change into our dresses! The limo will be here in…" Rose checked her watch again. "Five minutes!"

We ran to the bathroom to pull on our dresses. I loved the feel of the beautiful fabric against my skin.

I emerged last. "Hurry up, Bella! We have two minutes!" Alice screamed. We bolted down the stairs and in front of the building just as the limo pulled up.

"Hello, girls. My name is Tyler. I will be your driver this evening."

"Oooh la la!" Alice squealed as she slid in. Tyler revved the engine and music filled the car.

"My song!" Rose exclaimed. "What hurts the most!"

Rosalie's was Cascada's What Hurts The Most not because she had been broken up with. It was because _she _had broken so many boys' hearts. She was the most beautiful, and famous, bachelorette in England.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being sooo close…_

"_And having so much to say! And letting you walk away!_" We screamed at the top of our lungs.

"We're here, your highnesses."

*************************

EPOV

"Guys! We are going to a party! Look like you will be having fun!" I tried to lighten the mood, even though I wasn't feeling happy either. We were all still moping over Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, guys." Ben greeted us. "Have fun at the party tonight!" _Low _by Flo Rida started playing as we slid into the sedan.

"Jasper, it's your song," Emmett said, trying to inject a note of surprise into my voice.

"I know," Jasper said.

I began to hum along. Soon Jasper and Emmett joined me. A smile broke across my face for the first time in twenty-four hours as we broke into song.

"She hit the floor! Next thing you know, Shoddy got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!"

"Okay, we're here." Ben informed us.

*************************

B2B (Back to Bella's) POV

"Hello, Bella! You look lovely!" Angela was waiting for us in the lobby with her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. "Shall we?" She and Ben couldn't stop grinning for some reason. We got into the elevator and Angela pressed the button for the top floor, the penthouse, where her friend lived.

The doors opened into the hallway. Angela banged on the apartment door over the music blasting from inside the place. The door swung open. "Hey, Ang!" yelled the girl who I assumed owned the apartment.

"Hey, Jess!" Angela said back.

"What are you waiting for? Come _in!_" Jess cried.

Alice, Rose and I sauntered through the door just as our signature song, Glamorous by Fergie, started playing. We chose it together. We took the dance floor and started shaking our butts and waving our arms around while people clapped and sang along:

_Oooh, the glamorous_

_Oh, the foxy, foxy_

_Oh the glamorous_

_The glamorous glamorous_

People hooted and screamed when the dance was over. Next my signature song, Clumsy, which was also by Fergie, came on. It was perfect for me because I was possibly the clumsiest and most accident-prone girl in the world. I danced, or rather tripped, around the room while Rose and Alice danced around behind me. I mimicked the words to each word of the song and tripped, stumbled, sunk and fumbled around. After that song ended, I went to sit down at the bar because I was thirsty. As I walked toward the bar, I was hit with a sense of déjà vu as my heel twisted and I toppled into……._Edward?_

*************************

EPOV

Ben knocked on the door until a petite brown-haired girl opened it.

"Hello, Jess." Ben said.

"Hi, Ben. And who are…these guys?" Jess had caught sight of me and was now staring unabashedly at my pecs.

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper." Ben gestured to each of us in turn.

"Well?" Jess said impatiently. "Come in!"

"Actually, Jess, I need to go meet Ang in the lobby. I'll be right back!" Ben raced towards the elevators.

We stepped inside the penthouse. It was dark with colored strobe lights shining everywhere. I walked over to the bar, in the opposite direction of Jess, and sat down. Jasper and Emmett joined me.

"Huh." Emmett sighed. Just then, the door swung open again. Ben and who I could only imagine was his girlfriend stepped in. But they weren't the people who caught my attention. Bella had just entered, looking extremely beautiful and all of the happy memories of last night came rushing back.

"Rosalie!" Emmett exclaimed.

At the same time, Jasper and I exclaimed, "Alice!" and "Bella!"

We watched the girls hungrily as they danced on the dance floor for two songs. Then Bella broke away from the group and walked…….toward me.

_Stay calm, _I reminded myself. _You don't want to scare her off. _

Bella was watching her feet as she neared me. Suddenly she tripped, just like last night. I caught her in my arms, and though I should have set her upright, I held on to her because it felt so good.

*************************

BPOV

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Bella?" he murmured into my hair.

"I cannot believe it!" I was ecstatic.

"You remember me?" he asked, shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"He gawked at me. "Even though we've only known each other for one night?"

I smiled. "How could I _not _remember someone as handsome as you?"

"Bella…would you like to dance?"

I heard the opening notes of Avril Lavigne's version of 'I Will Be' playing.

"Yes."

With that, Edward grabbed me and twirled me onto the dance floor. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed softly to the music. Edward and I crooned the words to each other under our breath. I couldn't help feeling how _perfect_ the moment felt. I might have been the happiest I had ever been in my life in that moment.

The song seemed to only last for a second. Once again, I was aware of everyone's eyes on us.

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me from my reverie. "I…….just tell me if you want me to stop."

He took my face between his hands and pulled me to him. He slowly bent his head down. _He was going to kiss me! _And then I felt his lips meet mine. It was sweet and passionate and everything a first kiss should be.

"Bella…" Edward breathed. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

It felt like a marriage proposal, that's how happy I was. "Yes, Edward, yes!"

Edward laughed his beautiful, musical laugh and it was hard to believe that I had only known him for two nights. It felt like forever. Edward leaned down to kiss me again. Everyone was still watching our now full-blown makeout session.

"Edward…" I breathed into his mouth. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?"

He broke away abruptly and I felt like I wished I hadn't said anything. "Oh…I'm sorry. This is all going to be public tomorrow, isn't it?"

"It is…but, you know, there's nobody else I'd rather go public with."

"Same here."

And Edward swept me into his arms as I squealed and carried me into the adjoining study, where the stalkerish reporters wouldn't follow us.

**There you go! Please review because it would absolutely make my day! The pictures of bella, Alice, and Rosalie's dresses will be up hopefully within the next week (I'm having trouble with the URLs)**


	4. Spill!

**Okay, I'm back with Chapter 4! There is still a glitch with the websites that I am getting the dresses from, but they say it will be fixed within the week. Hold with me!**

**Song: Fearless (Taylor Swift)**

BPOV

I said a final, sweet goodbye to Edward after exchanging numbers. I met Alice and Rose by the door. We walked out of the party without letting our emotions show, but as soon as we were alone in the elevator, we let out girly squeals of happiness.

"He is so _perfect!_"Rose screamed.

"I know! He's the perfect kisser!" I shrieked.

"He is always so kind…" Alice sighed.

"Emmett!"

"Edward!"

"Jasper!"

"Oh my God!" I squealed. "This works out so perfectly!"

"You guys got their numbers, right?" Alice sounded frantic.

"Of course!"

"I wasn't about to let the perfect guy slip between my fingers! You got Jasper's?"

"Yep!" Alice claimed proudly.

The elevator's doors opened. Tyler was waiting for us by the car.

"Did you ladies enjoy your evening?"

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!" we all squealed.

"Well, then….."

We slid into the car. I was shocked to hear 'I Will Be' playing.

"Guys, I think I want to change my song…"

"Why? Clumsy is perfect!" Rose asked.

"I Will Be is the first song Edward and I ever danced to!"

"Not true. You danced with him last night."

"Yeah, but Minuet in G Minor doesn't sound as cool!"

Rose sighed resignedly. "Go ahead."

"No, wait…it can be our song!"

Alice looked at me, confused. "But you hate that song!"

"No, I Will Be can be Edward and my song!"

"Oh!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. "Perfect!"

"So…obviously you saw me and Edward making out, but what did you two get up to with Emmett and Jasper?"

"Jasper and I danced and kissed and talked, and it was completely perfect!"

"Emmett and I were talking, and yeah, he kissed me."

"Did he ask you out?"

"No. Edward did?"

"He didn't ask me out…he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

We all squealed loudly.

"Oh my God Bella! You are so _lucky!_" Rosalie shrieked.

*************************

Last night…Angela's POV

"Ben?" I asked my boyfriend.

"What is it, Ang?" he murmured.

"Well…look at Bella. She looks happier than I have ever seen her before."

"You're right. So does Edward."

"But you know, they may never see each other again."

"Okay…"

"So what if they 'accidentally' found each other at the party tomorrow night at Jess's house?" I air-quoted the 'accidentally.'

"Good idea! You ask Bella and her friends and I'll ask Edward, Emmett and Jasper! Because, it looks like Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper have a thing going."

"Perfect."

We shook on it.

*************************

B2BPOV

Somebody's phone started blasting Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry. Alice, Rosalie and I all checked our phones because we didn't know what the boys had programmed the ringtones to be.

Rose laughed. "It's Emmett. He's so obnoxious!"

She flipped open her BlackBerry. "Hi, Emmett!"

We could hear Emmett's deep voice from Rose's phone. "Hey, Rose. Like the ringtone?"

Rose laughed.

"It's my signature song. So…I was wondering: are you free tomorrow night?"

Alice and I shrieked.

"Rose, who else is there?"

"Just Bella and Alice. They are excited about….Edward asking Bella to be his girlfriend?" Rose made up.

"Rose!" I hissed. I slapped her lightly. "Edward could be listening!"

"Sorry, Emmett. Yeah, I'm free."

"Well, I was wondering……if you'd like to….go out?"

Rose gasped.

"Rose?" crackled the phone.

"Yeah." Rose whispered.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rose snapped the phone shut. "Oh my God," she whispered. "OH MY GOD!"

"Rose, you and Bella are so lucky!" Alice said. "I wonder if Jasper will ask me out…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice! Don't worry, Jasper _will _ask you out!" I exclaimed.

"Girl's night at MY APARTMENT TONIGHT!!!" Rose screamed. "This calls for a sleepover!"

**Pretty please review! I am happy with all of my favorite stories and story alerts, but if I could have even half as many reviews, I would be a ****very ****happy fanfiction writer!!!!!!!!**


	5. Girl's Night

**I know I've been updating a lot lately, but that's a good thing, right? I am taking advantage of my downtime since my Odyssey of the Mind competition just finished. Anybody know what OM is? It would take too long to explain, but for any of you in the know, my team tied for fourth so we can't go to world finals. Honestly, I'm a little glad because it's been eating up all of my time. But the judges may have messed up some scoring so we may end up with more points. **

**Song: Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield (just because it's a happy song that reminds me of Alice and I can't think of any other song.)**

I threw a t-shirt and sweatpants into my bag along with my iTouch, toothbrush, and magazines. I raced down the stairs to Rosalie's apartment. Alice, Rose and I shared a whole building set apart from the main palace to ourselves. Each of us had one floor to ourselves, since the building had three floors. Our floors were connected by a staircase going through all of the floors. That way, it was easy to get to each other's room. If we didn't want each other to come in, we posted signs on the rails. But if Alice and Rose wanted to see each other, they annoyingly had to clomp through my apartment. But 90% of the time, we loved it.

"Hi, Rose!" I greeted as I stepped into her cream living room after descending the spindly spiral staircase to her apartment. I ran into her bedroom and dumped my bag there. When I reentered the living room, Alice was there with Rose.

"We are going to have a supergirly night! Movies, makeovers, manicures, GOSSIP!" Rose exclaimed.

We went into Rose's theater (which was basically a plasma screen covering a whole wall with a giant sofa wrapping around the whole room plus surround sound.)

Alice brought a movie that was supposedly the 'best movie of 2008' (her words.) Rose painted over my green manicure with midnight blue to match my outfit for the next day while Alice put the _Twilight _DVD into the player. Rose flicked on the popcorn machine and pulled bottles of soda out of her mini fridge.

"OMG! That girl looks just like you, Bella!" Alice said, pointing to the brunette girl on the screen.

We watched the movie while painting each other's nails, doing each other's makeup and hair and laughing at some of the more stupid things the girl did or funny lines the boy said. Weirdly the boy looked just like Edward (well, Edward is way cuter.) When the movie was over, Alice told us we should plan a party. Whenever we throw a party at our house, it's really awesome. The first floor (Rose's apartment) is all dance floor. My apartment on the second floor is where the food and dining tables are. Alice's floor is for couples that need a little 'alone' time. We decided to throw a party in a week and have a 'Hawaiian Summer' theme. We'd open up our gigantic outdoor pool and the party would start in the afternoon.

Rose yawned. "Tomorrow we'll call everyone and invite them. But now--" yawn—"We sleep."

*************************

"Whaddaya want for breakfast?" asked Rosalie.

"Ugh…….I'm not hungry." I heaved myself out of bed groggily.

"Okay, we need a guest list for the party!" Alice claimed.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper obviously!" I stated.

"Angela and Ben!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"The girl we met at the party…Jessica!"

It went on like that for a while. We had a pretty long list when we were done, and then we had to add on some jerks out of courtesy. The list turned out to be like 100 people long, but we had a _big_ house.

"Who's calling who?" Rose asked.

"I call calling the boys!"

"I call calling the boys!"

"I call calling the boys!"

"Great." I grumbled. "Who's calling them?"

"I think Alice should. It will give Jasper another chance to ask her out." Rose said.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"I—fine. Alice, you call."

Alice ran to Rose's phone and dialed the boys' home number.

"Hi, Edward!" She chirped after a moment. I hit speaker so I could hear Edward's melodic voice again.

"Hi, Alice." I sighed at his voice. "You want to talk to Jasper, right?"

"Please?"

"Sure! Just give me a sec. Oh, and say hi to Bella for me."

"Hi, Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Edward chuckled. "Hi, Bella."

"Can you go get Jasper now?" Alice whined.

"Yes, Alice." Edward chuckled again.

A minute later, I heard Jasper get on the phone.

"Hey, Alice!" Jasper sounded surprised—and nervous.

"Hi, Jazz! The girls and I want to invite you and the guys to a party we're having next week. Emmett knows where we live because Rose told him where we live last night when he asked her out." Alice said, dropping Jasper a not-so-subtle hint.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Thanks."

"Oh, okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

Alice got this sad look on her face as she went to put down the phone.

"Alice, wait!" The phone blared.

"Yes, Jasper?" Alice said curtly.

"Well, I was wondering—if you're free…tomorrow night?"

"Oh my God." Alice whispered. "Yes."

"Okay. Well, um…do you want to like…you know…go somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

"I'll pick you up at eight. It's a date."

"Okay. Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Jasper."

Alice hung up the phone. Then she slowly turned to us.

"Wow." She whispered.

"So now we're all dating. This is so perfect." I said.

"I am so fricking happy, I cannot even say it." Alice whispered.

**There! So Alice got her date as well! I know this story seems absurdly fluffy, but there will be drama soon! It will come during the aforementioned party, and Tanya will make her appearance, which I know a lot of you have been wondering about!**


	6. Emmett and Rose, sitting in a tree

**WOW! Holy crap! My amount of reviews doubled on the last chapter! That's amazing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Song: Hot (Avril Lavigne**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We went out to get supplies for the party and find Rose and Alice the perfect outfits. When we got home, we gave Rose a great makeover. She looked beautiful. I finally heard my cellphone beeping from my purse. Edward had texted me.

_Dearest Bella,_

_So, I guess Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper are all dating. It struck me that even though you're my girlfriend, I haven't asked you out for a date yet. So are you free tomorrow night? I know a great place for dinner and we can catch a movie. Call me!_

_Love,_

_Edward_

I shrieked. Rose and Alice came running.

"What is it Bella? Are you okay?" Rose asked frantically.

"Am I _okay? _Well, _this _should answer _that _question!" I shoved my phone in their direction.

Rose and Alice scanned it quickly.

"Bella…" Rose said. "You know how he signed off, right?"

"Yeah, Edward." I said. "Big deal."

"No…" Alice contradicted. "_Love _Edward."

"Oh." was all I could say. "Do you think he means it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it means, you are L-U-C-K-Y! All of us are!" Rose exclaimed.

"Bella, you need an outfit!" Alice said.

I groaned. "NO. MORE. SHOPPING."

"No time!" Alice said. "Just go find something now!"

I sighed and ran into my closet. After foraging about for a bit, I pulled out a green top and a brown skirt.

When I went out, Alice exploded. "You call that CUTE?! That's it. Give it here!"

I chucked it at her and she ran into her room. We could hear the sound of scissors cutting.

Alice came out of her room half an hour later. My outfit had been transformed into a green halter neck top with a two-tier brown miniskirt. The sequin trim was now a choker and cuffs.

"Alice! Bella! Do I look good?" Rose asked frantically. "Emmett should be here by now!"

"Don't freak Rose. He doesn't want to seem overeager."

"Yeah. Have you ever heard the term 'fashionably late'?"

Rosalie kept pacing.

The doorbell rang.

"Rose, let Bella get it. Don't seem too eager." Alice said.

I walked to the door. "Oh, hi, Emmett."

"Hey Bella. Edward says hi."

"Okay. I'll go get Rose."

I ran into the living room. "Rose? He's here!"

"Good luck!" Alice said.

"Okay." Rose walked out into the front hall. We heard her greet Emmett and then the door shut.

"Sooooooo…….whaddaya wanna do?" Alice asked.

"Well, I know what _you_ want to do!" I said.

Alice made puppy eyes. "Pleeease?"

"No."

"Fine. Be that way." Alice pretended to be mad and stormed off.

"Alice, wait! Fine."

"YAY!!!" Alice screamed.

*************************

After five hours of 'Alice Torture' or Bella the Human Barbie, Rosalie saved me by coming home. Alice was painting my nails when the doorbell rang, so it took me a minute to answer the door. When I flung it open, Rose and Emmett were making out in front of the door.

"Uh…guys?" I asked tentatively.

They broke apart and grinned sheepishly, like little kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Hi, Bella!" Rose said with fake enthusiasm.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, sorry. Bye Rose. See you next week!" Emmett said. He walked over to his car.

*************************

"Spill, Rose!" Alice squealed. "What happened?"

"He took me out to dinner at the Marriott Buffet."

"Go on." I prompted.

"We went to see _Unborn. _He held my hand the whole time because, I tell you, that movie is _frightening!_ I'm going to get nightmares!"

"And?"

"Well, he kissed me tonight…"

"No, he _made out _with you goodnight!" I clarified.

"Wow…" Alice said dreamily. "Sounds perfect."

"If you don't mind, I'm a little tired and I want to try to get as much sleep as possible, since _Unborn _will be haunting my dreams."

"Okay," I said. "Goodnight Rose."

"Yeah, sleep well." Alice added.

Rose yawned. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Dream of Emmett!" I teased.

"And you of Edward!" she shot back. "Goodnight!!" Then she forced us up the stairs before Alice and I could make any more remarks about Emmett and Rose.

"We should probably get some beauty sleep. We need to be beautiful for our dates!" exclaimed Alice.

I yawned. 'Whatever. I'm just tired!"

"Well, goodnight, Bella!"

"Goodnight, Alice." She bounded up the stairs as I tumbled onto my bed. Even though I was still fully clothed, I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Okay! Emmett and Rose's relationship is heating up! Next chapter is Bedward's date! *Girly squeals of happiness***


	7. THE DATE

**Song: Why Can't I? Liz Phair (will make more sense in a couple chapters)**

**Alternative: U+Ur Hand by Pink (during parts w/ Eric, I was listening this while I was typing)**

I rolled out of bed at ten the next morning.

"Hurry up Bella!" I heard Alice squeal. "We only have ten hours until Edward and Jasper get here!"

I groaned. Ten hours of Bella the Human Barbie. Yippee.

I walked into the kitchen and threw a PopTart into the toaster. I yanked my hair into a ponytail and threw on a t-shirt and jeans. Then I gobbled down the PopTart and ran up to Alice's apartment.

Alice was waiting with Rosalie. "There you are Bella! Now we can start!" She shoved me into her torture chair and began.

*************************

Ten hours later, Alice and I were all dolled up. I had to admit, Rose and Alice were miracles. I looked beautiful.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

Alice forgot all about not being overeager and raced to the door, me at her heels. We flung open the door. Edward and Jasper were standing on the doorstep. Edward was, if possible, looking even more impossible than usual. I was starstruck. I couldn't find my voice.

Thankfully, Edward seemed to have the same predicament. He was staring at me with his beautiful emerald eyes.

Edward recovered first. "You look absolutely _stunning _tonight, Bella."

"You too" I managed to squeak.

"Have fun tonight, girls!" squealed Rose.

"Shall we?" Edward took my hand. He had opened the door for me as I passed through. He was such a _gentleman!_

Edward led me over to his car, a shiny silver Volvo. Once again, he held open the passenger door for me. I climbed in. Edward circled around to the driver's side door. He revved the engine and flicked on the radio. As we purred out of the driveway, I was shocked to 'I Will Be' playing.

"How—,"

"I have my sources," Edward said mysteriously. "Now, I was wondering: do you like Italian food?"

"Yes, in fact. I do."

"Good. And are there any movies in particular you wanted to see?"

"The Curious Case of Benjamin Button." I said automatically. I had wanted to see it for ages.

"Perfect."

Edward pulled the car into the lot of a tiny Italian restaurant where I had never been called Miranda's. He raced to open my door before I could do it myself.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Oh, I know…….but I like doing it."

I sighed and got out of the car. We entered the restaurant.

"Hello. My name is Eric. I will be your server this evening." I noticed Eric's eyes gravitating down at my chest as he spoke.

"Hello, Eric." I noticed Edward put his arm around my shoulders as he spoke. I also caught how thick his voice was with anger, possessiveness and…....jealousy?

I wound my arm around his waist to show him that I wasn't interested in the gangly pimpled teen who was so obviously interested in me.

"This way, please." Eric pointed down a thin aisle. Edward walked down first, and we had to let go of each other. I felt Eric's hand 'accidentally' brush my ass as we walked and I sped up a bit, to be a bit closer to Edward. He took the hint and swung his hand back to grasp mine.

"Here," Eric pointed to a booth. I noticed it was a four-person rather than a cozy two-person one. Edward slid in first and I sat next to him, to infuriate Eric, who seemed to be trying to ruin our date. Well, I wouldn't let him!

"Tell me if you need _anything_—anything at all. I can get it." Eric winked at me and walked away shaking his hips, obviously trying to be sexy but instead failing miserably and looking like he was constipated.

"Ugh. The nerve! Can't he see you're _taken?_" Edward growled.

"Don't worry. I'd never fall for him—especially if you're around."

"But what if I'm not around?"

"Edward, this is more than a crush. I would _never _leave you. Please, please, _please _believe me."

"I do believe you," Edward said in a deep voice. His head lowered. I raised mine and closed my eyes. But right when our lips were about to touch, Eric returned.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked in an annoyingly chipper voice.

"Uh…I'll have Coke?" I said. It came out sounding like a question.

Edward laughed. "Make that two."

Eric took an extra long time writing down our orders, in which he managed to drop his pen and while retrieving it, brush my knee with his hand. I jumped about a mile and Edward grabbed my hand possessively.

After Eric managed to drag out writing '2 Cokes' as long as he could, Edward let out a long, low growl.

"Calm down." I shushed. "Just ignore him."

"He's all over you!" Edward hissed. "I can't stand it, Bella!"

It only got worse. A pretty blonde waitress was literally drooling over Edward when she brought our drinks. She slipped him her number on his plate, which he threw out. Eric put his number in the checkbook, and Edward shredded it and had to run to the bathroom to calm down. When we left, I swear one of them tailed us to the movie theater.

*************************

Edward bought us popcorn at the movie theater. We were both hungry, since we couldn't eat much with the rude waiters and waitresses at the restaurant getting on our nerves. The movie was creepy in a weird way and I had to hide my face in Edward's shoulder more than once. After the movie was over, I rode piggyback on Edward's back out to his car. We chatted and laughed while we drove back to my apartment. All too soon, my date was over. Edward walked me up to the door and kissed me sweetly.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well," he murmured. "I'll see you next week. I'll miss you until then."

"I'll miss you too. I can't tell you how much I'll miss you," I said. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He laughed. "Okay, Bella. Until next week."

"Until then." I opened the door and stepped through hesitantly. I caught one last glimpse of his bronze hair and beautiful green eyes as I shut the door behind me.

**Awwwwwwwwwww! Aren't they the cutest couple? And Tanya should make and appearance in the next chapter! (UH OH!)**


	8. Declarations and Decarations

**So Tanya **_**was **_**supposed to be in this chapter, but the story has a mind of its own. Bella was talking to me and she didn't want to lose Edward that soon. So here are eleven pages of pure fluff before the drama starts! I realize a ton of you don't want Tanya to make her entrance. I know someone suggested that Esme come in instead, but unfortunately Tanya has to make her evil presence known in this story because otherwise it would as floppy as a dead fish. **

**Song: You and Me by Lifehouse (I'm running out of happy love songs, and I'm saving Tayswift's Love Story for another chapter)**

Alice and Rosalie attacked me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Where were you?"

"With Edward. Duh!" I tried to avoid their questions. I dashed for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice and Rose caught me and dragged me back to the couch.

"Spill Bella. Tell us _everything_. Now!" Alice demanded.

So I did. I gave them every detail, from Eric in the restaurant, to how Edward kept kissing the top of my head during the movie, to our sweet goodbye a few minutes ago.

"So that was my beautiful evening. What about you, Alice?"

"My evening was simply amazing. Jazzy—"

"Jazzy?" Rose snorted.

Alice sighed. "My nickname for Jasper. So, as I was saying, Jazz took me to dinner at the cabaret theater. We saw Aladdin for kicks. It was pretty funny."

"Did he kiss you goodnight?" I blurted.

She smiled wistfully "Yes, he did."

I yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Er…twelve. I got back at twelve, we've been waiting for two hours."

"Oh. I guess I spent longer at the restaurant than I realized. God, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, Bella. _Anything _to improve your relationship with _Edward!_" Rosalie mocked.

I airslapped Rose and stomped up the stairs in a fake fit of fury. "G'night!" I screamed. I quickly changed for bed and slipped between the sheets. I found my head flooded with a certain green-eyed boy as I drifted into Dreamland.

*************************

The next morning, I woke up to 'I will be' blaring from my phone. It was Edward, obviously.

"Huh?" I said groggily as a way of greeting.

The beautiful melodic sound of Edward's laugh rang out through the phone, distorted by the distance. "Good morning, Bella my angel."

"Your angel?"

"It sounds suitable for you. I hardly had a life before you came along and gave me one. You gave me something to wake up to every morning, something to think about every spare moment, something to dream about every night."

Oh my God! What was I supposed to say to that?

"Um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. I just….I needed to get that out. I needed to tell you how I really feel."

"Edward…"

"You don't need to say anything you don't mean. You don't need to say anything."

"I do, Edward."

"You what?"

"I…I love you." I realized as I said it that I was telling the truth.

"I love you too, Bella Marie Swan."

There was an awkward silence, the first since we'd met.

"Well," I stated. "That was unexpected."

"Do you mean it?" Edward asked. I could hear his voice cracking at the end.

"Yes, Edward. I really do mean it. I don't know why, but there's something about you that makes us fit together."

"I mean it, too. I really do love you. I don't know why."

"We aren't going too fast, are we?" I asked worriedly.

Edward laughed yet again. "No, Bella. If we really mean it, I don't think we are."

"Well, I have to get ready. Alice is taking us shopping. Surprise, surprise. We're setting up for the party a bit more. We only have four days!"

'Well, go have fun. Make a beautiful party and we can have a little fun ourselves." I could almost see him winking as he said it.

"See you in for days! Miss you already!"

"I miss you too."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." I love how that sounded coming out of his mouth.

I flipped my phone shut and raced down the stairs.

"Rose! Ali!"

"Shut it, Bella! Do you know how early it is?" Rosalie asked sleepily.

"Yah, Bella. What's the fanfare for?" Alice groaned.

"Edward called me!"

"Big deal." Rose moaned as she covered her head with a pillow.

"He said he loved me!"

Alice and Rose shot up. "You guys declared yourselves already?"

"Yep!" I said proudly.

"Don't you think you're taking it a little fast, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Edward started it! He called me his angel!"

"Omigod! That's so romantic!" Rosalie squealed.

"Did Jasper or Emmett declare themselves yet?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Not _yet_."

"Well, are you guys planning on making the move yourselves?"

"I don't want to seem like I'm not taking this seriously." Alice said.

"I'm doing it at the party." Rose claimed.

"Speaking of the party, we need to go hire the DJ and the karaoke man!" Alice squealed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up. Karaoke?" I asked.

"It'll be fun! And we all know you're a great singer. Show off for Edward!" Rose said.

"That reminds me…we need sexy swimsuits!"

"Totally!" Rose screeched.

"Totally _not_!" I exclaimed. "I don't do sexy!"

"Bella, just let us choose. Rose and I can do wonders."

"Nothing _too _revealing?" I begged.

Alice sighed. "We promise not to make you wear a thong.

"Phew!" I sighed.

*************************

When we got back, we'd finally got all of the decorations we needed for the party. Inflatable palm trees, flamingo lights and a tiki bar hut were a few of the things on the list. Alice and Rose's chosen swimsuit for me was the smallest possible without being invisible. It left just about nothing to the imagination. Even theirs were less revealing.

We managed to get a DJ and a karaoke man. It was nothing short of a miracle since it was on such short notice, but it might have something to do with the fact that we were princesses. We got a caterer to do Hawaiian food and a giant disco for Rose's floor (the dance floor.) The party was practically done; all we had to do was set up. Alice, Rosalie and I had a vote and we decided unanimously that the day after tomorrow (the day before the party) we should invite Edward, Emmett and Jasper over to help 'set up,' although I don't know how much setting up would actually get done. I started to think about what would _actually _happen, particularly between Edward and me…

"Bella, snap out of it! Stop daydreaming about Edward!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Who's calling?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Not Bella, she already got to talk to Edward today!" Alice complained.

"Not Alice. She called last time." said Rosalie.

"Not Rose. She'd take like an hour just saying hello!" I protested.  
"I promise I'll be quick. If I take more than five minutes, pick up the line and you can ask him yourself."

"Fine." I grumbled. "But I get to do it next time."

"Fine." Rose skipped off to the phone. "Hi, Emmett!" we heard her exclaim.

"Let's listen in on the other phone!" Alice said slyly. "This is too good to miss!"

We snuck over to Rose's other phone in time to hear, "Hey, Rosie, baby!"

Alice and I made disgusted faces at each other.

"Hi, Emmett, honey!"

This time we barely contained gagging sounds.

"Is there anything you need, Rosie?"

"Nah, the girls and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to help set up the day before the party. But we don't just have to set up…" Rose said suggestively.

"Anything for you, honey."

"See you then. Oh, and make sure Jasper and Edward come too." Rose said dismissively.

"Yes, baby."

"Bye, Emmy!"

"Bye, Rosie!"

As soon as Rose and Emmett hung up, Alice and I burst into laughter. We ran out into the living room where Rose was sitting on her couch.

"Oh, Emmy, honey!"

"Yes, Rosie, baby?"

"Come help me set up! But we don't just have to set up…"

"_Anything _for you, baby!"

"I love you, Emmy!"

"I love you, Rosie!" Alice and I gushed.

"Not funny, guys." Rosalie sat with her arms crossed tightly. "It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations. Bella, how would you like it if I listened to you and Edward declaring yourselves this morning?"

"You couldn't. I was on a cell phone!" I pointed out.

Rosalie growled. "Beside the point!"

"Geez! We were just trying to make sure you weren't having phone sex or something!" Alice said undiplomatically.

"_Phone sex?!_" Rosalie said in a strangled voice.

"She was kidding, Rose," I said.

"_Get out! _Both of you!" Rose screamed. We raced up the stairs.

"Jeez. Must be her time of the month." Alice said in shock.

"That was not the smartest thing to say, Alice. _Phone sex_?"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"Damn right you weren't!"

We stared each other down defiantly for a few seconds before bursting into giggles.

"It was hilarious!"

"I didn't know anyone could be that gushy!"

"It was even worse than Edward and me!"

"Oh, _Emmy_…" we burst into giggles again.

"I can hear you! Shut up!" Rose yelled.

"Oops…I better go. Don't want to upset her." Alice said.

"Okay. Dinner here tonight, I'll order pizza."

"Got it." Alice raced up the stairs.

"Rose?" I called tentatively. She could be a real bitch when she was PMSing.

"What, Bella?" Rose called in a tired voice.

"Uh, dinner's on my floor tonight."

"Okay."

"And, uh…I'm sorry. That was rude of us."

"It was Alice's idea, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're forgiven. That little demon pixie, on the other hand…"

I laughed happily. "Don't be too hard on her. You don't want to face Jasper's wrath, do you?"

"Emmett will just beat him up for me."

"Whatever. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Ooh! Hawaiian!"

"Perfect!" I laughed. "I'll go order!"

*************************

After dinner that night, Rosalie, Alice and I were lounging around in Rose's living room watching American Idol reruns. Rose had ended up forgiving Alice after Alice promised to give Rose a pedicure.

"I miss Jasper." Alice said in a whiney voice.

"I miss Edward too, Alice. Now stop being such a baby."

"But both of you got to talk to your boyfriends today already."

"If you want to talk to him, go call him, Alice!"

"But I don't know what to say!"

Alice doesn't know what to say for once in her life? "Oh, for crying out loud, Alice! Just tell him you miss him and you want to hear his voice!"

"Okay." Alice sniffed. She walked up the stairs.

"Who's cuter: David Archuleta or David Cook?" Rose asked lazily.

"Cook, definitely."

"Really? I think Archuleta…but Cook deserved to win."

"Totally."

There was a moment of silence.

"In every awkward moment of silence, a gay baby is born." Rose stated matter-of-factly. **(AN: Thank u Annie! Yes, that's a real superstition!)**

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Emmett."

"Shoulda guessed."

"He really is funny, Bella."

'I'm sure he is, Rosalie."

"He's also cuter than Edward."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

"Catfight!" I screamed as I launched a pillow at Rose's head. She ducked and sent one flying back.

We were in the middle of rolling around on the floor avoiding pillows, David Cook and David Archuleta forgotten, when Alice came down.

"What are you two doing?"

"She said Emmett is cuter than Edward!" I screamed.

"Because he is!" Rose shot back.

"I don't agree with either of you."

We stared at Alice. 'What do you mean?"

"Jasper is obviously the cutest!"

Rose and I attacked her.

*************************

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself slumped over Rose's legs in the living room. Alice was using my stomach as a pillow, and Rose's arms were splayed over Alice's legs. I quietly extracted myself from the human heap, careful not to wake up anyone, and called our butler for breakfast. Usually, I liked to make my own, but I felt like being lazy today.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"James?"

"M'lady."

"Please bring breakfast for Alice, Rosalie and me."

"It will be done, m'lady."

"Thank you, James."

"Watizzit, Bells?" yawned Alice.

"James is bringing breakfast." I informed her.

"Oh. Okay." Alice laid back down on the hard wood floor. Rosalie groaned. "Geddup, Alice."

The doorbell rang. "Your breakfast, m'lady," said our butler, James. "And these." He stood aside and gestured to three maids each holding an armload of flowers. James read the givers and recipients of each bouquet out. "To Lady Alice, from Sir Jasper. To Lady Rosalie from Sir Emmett. To Lady Isabella love Sir Edward."

"Love?" I questioned.

"That's what it says on the card, miss." Sure enough, the word _from _had been crossed outand replaced with the word _love _in Edward's elegant cursive.

"Wow, Bella. These are beautiful!" Rose exclaimed.

"Completely unnecessary, but they're so sweet1" Alice said.

I lifted the bouquet of freesias from the maid. I quickly carried them into Rosalie's kitchen and put them in a vase after removing the card. I opened the card and carefully read the message within.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I hope these flowers find you safely. I tried to find the most beautiful flowers I could, but none could compare to your beauty. You are truly the most beautiful flower God ever created._

I blushed at his words, secretly happy that he thought I was pretty.

_How are you? Are Rosalie and Alice well? Have you organized everything for your party? I'll see you tomorrow. I miss you terribly._

_ Love,_

_ Edward_

Rose and Alice bounced into the kitchen as I was finishing reading the letter.

"We are so lucky! We have the best boyfriends in all of England!" Alice squealed. She was carrying a large bunch of daisies. "Jasper even handpicked mine!"

"Emmett claimed I was truer than the truest rose." Rose sighed. She was holding an absolutely giant bunch of velvety red roses.

"Edward said I was the most beautiful flower God ever created." I said proudly.

"Awww!" Rose and Alice said.

"What have we done to deserve them?" I wondered.

'We don't." Rosalie claimed. "They're too perfect for anybody."

"But they deserve someone to make them happy," Alice argued.

"Which is us. We seem to make them happy." I pointed out. "I still can't believe we've only known them for a week. I feel like I've loved Edward forever."

"I'm with you," Rosalie claimed.

"Me too." Alice added.

"We have an issue," I said. "We're obsessed."

"No," Rose contradicted. 'We're just in love."

"You're think you're in love with Emmett?" I asked, surprised.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, Bella. I love Emmett."

"I thought it was just a crush."

"It was never 'just a crush.' It has been different since the beginning."

"So it was love at first sight?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Pretty much." That surprised me. Rose was usually the levelheaded one. She didn't even _believe _in love at first sight, and now she's claiming it happened to her?

"Suuure…" Alice drawled.

"I wouldn't be talking, Alice. 'Jasper is so _perfect!_ Oh Jasper, I love you! Except I can't tell you because I can't seem too eager…" Rose mimicked. I giggled.

"Ugh. Shut up." Alice said.

"Ali, it was just a joke." I sniggered.

Alice got a scary look in her eyes. "We'll see how much you laugh after my ALICE MAKEOVER!!!"

I looked to Rose helplessly. "What about breakfast?"

"Sorry, Bella. We need to practice your look."

I groaned and resigned to my fate. "Remind me to never make her mad again." I muttered to Rosalie.

*************************

The day flew by, as did the next day as well. Before I knew it, it was four o'clock. I checked my hair, makeup and outfit one last time and went down to wait on Rose's couch. When the doorbell rang, I flew to the door and flung it open. Edward was smiling down at me.

"Hello there, Bella," he said.

"Hi, Edward." I said shyly. "Come in." He took my hand as he stepped in. Suddenly, he swept me into an unexpected kiss.

"Eeeuw! TMI!" Alice squealed as she bounded down the stairs.

I broke away from Edward long enough to say, "Grow up, Alice!" before smashing my lips hungrily back onto Edward's. I felt him answer by molding his lips onto mine.

"Fine. Ignore my poor virgin eyes." Alice huffed. "Oh, hi Jasper!"

"Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree," I heard Emmett mock. Edward finally pulled his face away from mine. We were both breathing hard. I felt his arm snake around my waist and I held his other hand.

"Come on, Emmett. Like you haven't kissed Rosalie before?" Edward asked.

"Different story. So, whadda we need to do?" asked Emmett.

'Come over here and help move these into there." Rosalie said, emerging from her room looking like a goddess. She tugged at the end of a large leather couch sitting in the living room. Emmett laughed, bounded over to her and picked the couch up single-handedly. He walked into the exercise room and set it down.

"Wow." Rose exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"And what can I do to help, Bella?" Edward asked in a husky voice.

"Come on. My apartment's up here." I took Edward's hand and dragged him up the stairs. "Help me hang these up." I thrust a string of flamingo lights at him.

Edward laughed. "Whatever you say."

We chatted casually as we strung up lights, moved tables into the living room and stocked the tiki bar. We saw Alice and Jasper uncovering our pool, setting up the pool chairs and umbrellas, and Jasper chasing Alice around the edge of the pool. Downstairs, we could hear Rose and Emmett moving furniture and setting up the DJ booth while exchanging terms of endearment.

"There. Done." Edward said after placing a giant inflatable palm tree in the corner. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Uh…a movie?"

"Sure."

'What do you want to watch?"

'What's your favorite?"

"Don't laugh, but _The Princess Bride _is one of my favorite movies."

"You like that too?" Edward asked, surprised. "Jasper and Emmett call me a sissy, but I like that movie, too. I can relate to Wesley."

"Really? How?"

"I would go to the end of the earth for someone I love, just like Wesley did for Buttercup." Edward said softly. I could hear the anxiety in his voice and I know that he meant that I was his true love, his Buttercup. It was possibly the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me.

"I would kill myself if my love left me, just like Buttercup for Wesley." I countered.

"Bella, don't ever think about killing yourself. Over me or anyone. EVER." Edward's voice went hard immediately. I pinched my mouth into a line and made no promises. Edward relaxed when he realized I wasn't going to answer.

I went over to pop the DVD into the player and put some popcorn into the microwave. When I came back with the bowl of popcorn, I found Edward collapsed on the couch watching the opening credits. I sat down next to him hesitantly, not sure how far he'd mind our physical relationship going. I got my answer when he put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I snuggled closer and put my head on his strong chest. He absentmindedly rubbed circles on the back of my hand, which was resting on his leg.

We laughed at the funny parts of the movie and cried at the sad ones (well, at least I did.) We fed each other popcorn and cuddled together. I kept wondering, 'How on Earth did I end up with such a perfect person? I don't deserve him!' But I didn't mind. My life was perfect.

If only I'd known just how long that would last.

**So there's a bit of Bella/Edward happy fluff. Hopefully it came across all happy, light and fluffy like it was supposed to. It was basically a filler with a bit of a cliffy at the end. Review and tell me if you like it!**


	9. Tanya

**I know what you're thinking. Another chapter? Two updates in one day? Well, I promised you drama today and here it is!**

**And now, ladies and obsessive Twilight fangirls, the moment you've all been waiting for: Give it up for… TANYA! *nobody claps, and everybody throws rotten tomatoes at Tanya the Evil Edward Stealer* Sorry if this is short, but it's cut off there for tension!**

**Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

Edward and I ended up conking out on the couch after the movie was over. That night, I slept in Edward's arms. I woke up late, maybe nine or ten, and tried to get up, but Edward wouldn't let me. When I tried to wiggle free to make us something for breakfast, Edward pulled me down on top of him. I sighed and let myself sink back onto him, his arms wrapped around me.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but next thing I knew, Alice and Rosalie were tugging me from Edward's arms.

"Bella, we _need _to get ready for the party!" Alice huffed. She turned to Edward. "Edward, Emmett and Jazzy are waiting for you downstairs."

"Jazzy?" Edward groaned.

"Jasper." Alice said impatiently. "Now go! You can come back in five hours."

"See you in five hours, then." I said reluctantly.

"Goodbye, Bella." Edward murmured. He kissed me lightly. "See you in five hours. I love you."

"Love you too." I heard Edward walk down the stairs and a minute later, an engine purr to life.

"Bella, we have some serious work to do in only five hours. Come. Now." Alice yelled. She and Rose dragged me towards the vanity and I sighed. This was getting old.

*************************

After a scary four-hour Barbie session, we went downstairs to let the DJ and the hired bartender in. We heard him setting up while we finished putting out some food. The first guests that came were the boys, obviously. Edward looked hot, even though he was wearing a Hawaiian print shirt. I laughed at that.

The guests started flowing in. After the doorbell rang about twenty-five times, I stuck a sign on the door saying 'Let yourself in' and went off with Edward.

We ended up by the pool. I took off my cover up dress and before I could stop him, Edward had whipped off his shirt, swept me up bridal style and jumped into the water. I shrieked as I hit the cold water. I floundered around a little until Edward's strong arms found my waist. He pulled me up to the surface and I gulped in as much air as I could before Edward pushed his soft lips onto mine. My eyes widened, and then closed in pleasure. But not before I caught a glimpse of a blond girl staring at me angrily.

I pulled away so that I could catch my breath. Edward was staring at me. "What is it, Edward?"

"You look…beautiful." Edward's eyes were roaming over my scantily clad body.

"Oh." I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to conceal myself. Alice and Rosalie had managed to find the skimpiest swimsuit possible.

Edward, sensing my discomfort, said, "Why don't we go dance?" I gave him a grateful smile and he carried me out of the pool. I pulled on my dress while Edward pulled on his shirt. He swung me out on to the lawn and placed his hands around my waist. I hooked my arms around his neck and let him swing me around. I felt perfectly happy and found that my thoughts matched the song playing perfectly. The song was 'What dreams are made of' by Hilary Duff. It was cheesy, but perfect for the moment. I almost didn't realize when the song turned into something more upbeat. _'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, _my subconscious realized.

I suddenly felt Edward stiffen next to me. I opened my eyes. "What's wrong?" I noticed the blond girl storming toward us. "Who's that?"

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Edward growled at the beautiful blonde now standing in front of us.

"Huh? You know her?" I asked. I was really confused.

"Oh? Edward, you didn't tell her about me?" Tanya asked in mock surprise. "Well. Hello, Bella. My name is Princess Tanya of Wales. I'm Edward's fiancée."

**Oh my Carlisle! Tanya has to go and ruin everything, doesn't she? Or does she?**


	10. Engaged

**Happy Easter! Okay, thank you for not killing me for that evil cliffy last chapter! Brace yourself, because in this chapter we will be seeing a different side of Bella: dark and sad.**

**Song: My Immortal by Evanescence (I know it's completely overused on FanFiction for Twilight stories, but I love the song and it's perfect)**

_Last time: "Tanya? What are you doing here?" Edward growled at the beautiful blonde now standing in front of us._

"_Huh? You know her?" I asked. I was really confused._

"_Oh? Edward, you didn't tell her about me?" Tanya asked in mock surprise. "Well. Hello, Bella. My name is Princess Tanya of Wales. I'm Edward's fiancée."_

"Edward?" I asked, shocked. "Is…you're engaged?"

Edward nodded his head miserably.

"But…you said you loved _me_." I said quietly.

"Bella, I—"

"Don't say you loved me!" I exploded. "If you loved me, you would have told me the _truth!_ I wouldn't have been your little play toy to pass the time with. I loved you. I believed in you. I _trusted_ you, damnit! I thought we had something special. At least, I didn't believe that you were a _liar _and a _cheater!_"

"Bella—"

"Don't talk to me! I never want to see your face again!" I shrieked. I tore my hand out of his and dashed back into my house. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, ignoring the strange looks from the rest of the partygoers. I flung myself onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. How could he do this to me? How could he go behind my back with that whore? Why did he lead me on for so long? What did he see in that other girl, Tanya, that I didn't have? I managed to drag myself over to my stereo to turn on the radio, and collapsed into a fresh batch of tears at the song I heard playing. 'I Will Be.' Ironic.

Edward was such a…a…a _player!_ He was a player and a faker and a liar and a cheater and a son of a bitch. And yet I still loved him somehow.

"Bella? Bella, open the door. Now!" I heard Alice and Rosalie banging on the door. I sobbed out, "Leave me alone!"

"No."

I sighed at their stubbornness and flung open the door. I don't know what Alice and Rose had expected, but I guess not my tear-stained face and disheveled hair. Their looks of anger turned into ones of worry and sympathy.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked carefully.

"He…he ch-cheated on me." I sobbed brokenly.

"Oh…oh Bella, honey. I'm so, so sorry." Rose gasped.

"He's en-engaged. To Princess T-Tanya Denali of W-Wales." I told the whole story of my evening.

"I…I can't b-believe it. I th-thought he loved m-me!" I finished, hiccupping. "You need to ask Emmett and Jasper before they cheat on you, too."

"I'm going to go get them." Alice declared. She dashed out of the room, leaving Rose to rub my back while I sobbed into my pillow.

I felt inhumanly low. I'd never felt this sad. Not through my previous few breakups, not through the periods of time when I had absolutely no freedom since I was a princess, not even when my grandmother died of cancer.

I didn't realize how much Edward had meant to me until now. In one short week, he had redone my whole life. I couldn't imagine life without him. I didn't _want _life without him. I began to seriously consider what I'd said to him about killing myself last night.

"Bella? Jasper and Emmett are here." Alice said hesitantly. I sat up. I must have looked really terrible because I heard Emmett and Jasper gasp.

"What did he do to you, Bella?" asked Emmett.

"He cheated on me. With Princess Tanya Denali of Wales. He's engaged." I told them about my whole dreadful evening.

"He's ENGAGED?!" Jasper exploded.

I looked at him, shocked. "You didn't know?"

"I didn't know a thing."

"So you guys aren't going to cheat on us?" Alice asked perkily.

"Alice, honey, I'd _never_ cheat on you." Jasper said, his voice ringing with the truth of his words.

"And I'd never cheat on you, Rosalie." Emmett exclaimed. That sent me into tears again at how happy the two couples in front of me were compared to my own disastrous love life.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's—" I sniffled. "It's fine."

"Is there anything you need?" Alice asked anxiously.

_Yes! _My head screamed. _I need Edward back! _"No." I managed to squeak out.

"Uh, well, I guess we'll go. You need some alone time." Jasper said cautiously.

"Thanks." I buried my head back in the pillow. I heard the door shut quietly and I felt my tears resume full force. I'd been holding myself together for my friends so that they wouldn't be too worried. But I let myself go and cried. My chest wracked with sobs. I ran my hands through my wet, disheveled hair. I turned my head to the side and gasped at the sight in the mirror. My hair was sticking out in every direction. There were mascara streaks running down my cheeks. My eyes were red and they looked lost and hopeless, and the light was gone. My cheeks were flushed red from crying. I had no tears left in my body.

_See, Edward? This is what you've done to me. Destroyed me. Are you happy now?_

Edward's POV

"Bella—"

"Don't talk to me! I never want to see your face again!" Bella shrieked. She yanked her hand out of mine and stormed off toward the house.

"Bella!" I yelled in a last futile attempt. I doubt she heard me. Even if she did, she wouldn't come back.

"Sorry, Edward." Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice. "But nobody likes a cheater." She shrugged.

"Tanya," I growled. "You are aware I am breaking off the marriage plans tomorrow night?"

"Yes." She shrugged innocently again and her strawberry blond curls bounced. I wanted to punch her perfect face into a bloody mess for doing this to Bella.

"Then why did you introduce yourself as my fiancée?" I said, my voice dangerously low.

"It's the truth. We _are _still engaged."

"But there is no point at all for breaking off the marriage now!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"So don't." Tanya purred. "Stay with me. We can have some fun…" Her voice trailed off seductively.

"Tanya, I don't want you! I don't want anyone except Bella!" I yelled at her. "Leave me alone!" I ran toward Bella's house. I had to set things right.

**Uh oh! Tanya does it again! She ruins the love life of a perfectly good Bella/Edward couple! I've realized I have a really sucky, boring summary right now, so I'm going to have a Royalty Summary Contest! You can PM me the summaries or leave them in reviews, it doesn't matter. Submit them whenever, there's no due date. But be reasonable. Don't submit them after the story's done or something. I'll change my summary to the best one! Please help! And review!**


	11. The People Magazine

**I know I'm updating a lot, but I love this story and I have so many ideas that the story is writing itself! Plus everybody was yelling at me to update! Thank you to CullenLuv01 for submitting a summary for my contest! Since she helped me, I gave her a preview of this chapter. If you do a summary, I will send you part of the next chapter. I sent CullenLuv01 the People magazine article to give you an idea of how important the part of the chapter is that I'll send you. So help me!**

**Song: The first part, like when Bella's still mopey, Who Knew by Pink. During the People Magazine and anytime after that, About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove (Which is undeniably cheesy, but it matched the feelings and my sister blackmailed me into it by threatening to rip up my giant poster of Bella and Edward)**

BPOV

I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called.

There was a pause. "Edward." The person on the other side of the door answered.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Just let me explain—"

"I've had explanation enough." I flung open the door. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath at my appearance.

"Bella, honey—"

"Don't you honey me, Edward Masen!" I yelled. "You've broken me beyond repair already. Isn't this enough?" I gestured to my distraught body. "Must you pull away every shred of my dignity first?"

"Bella, I'm not trying to steal your dignity. I want to tell you the truth." Edward said.

"I don't need the damn truth! The truth is you cheated on me! You broke my heart! Isn't that enough?"

"Bella, you don't know—"

"What don't I know?" I hissed, my voice dangerously low. "Because it's simple. In fact, I'll sum it up in two words: It's over."

EPOV

"Bella! No! Wait!" I screamed as Bella slammed her door in my face. I heard her collapse onto her bed, sobbing.

"Bella." I whispered morosely.

"Edward." I spun around. Alice and Rosalie were blocking the hallway, their arms crossed over their chests and their eyes shooting daggers. _If looks could kill, _I thought to myself. Emmett and Jasper were standing behind them, mimicking their position. "Edward." Alice repeated, her voice cold. "I hope you're happy. You've succeeded in destroying Bella."

"I honestly wasn't trying to hurt her!"

"Then why did you lead her on like that?" Rosalie said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"I—I—"

"We don't need an explanation. Go have fun with your little fiancée." Alice snarled. "But first—" The little pixie walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face. "That was for Bella!"

"This one too!" Rosalie joined in. She raised her hand and slapped my other cheek.

"Sorry, mate." Jasper said under his breath as he stepped forward. "But you deserve it." He balled his hand into a fist and punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain. Apparently, Jasper could pack a punch.

"Ditto." Emmett said as he stepped forward to finish. He balled up his hand, reared back, and hit me on the side of my head. I blacked out.

_**--A WEEK LATER--**_

BPOV

I'd never get over him, not if I lived to be a thousand years old. I knew that for a fact. Alice and Rosalie kept on telling me to try to move on, but it was impossible. This kind of stuff can't be forgotten that easily. Edward was my first, and only, love. He was probably fooling around with that slutty blond princess right now. The whole week, I'd lain on my bed looking at pictures of us. I was trying to figure out where I went wrong. I'd drank at least a gallon of water each day, since I just cried it straight out again. I listened to my breakup play list, which included songs like 'Before he Cheats' (unfortunately I didn't have time to trash Edward's Volvo) 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift, and 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne.

"Bella?" Alice called, her voice oddly strangled. "There's something I think you need to see."

"Bring it in." I groaned. Alice timidly entered my room and dropped a magazine face down on my bed. "What the—" I turned it over. Edward's face stared up at me from the cover of _People. _He looked almost as heartbroken as I felt.

"Alice, what the hell?" I said angrily. "Are you trying to hurt me even more?"

"Read the article. It will…explain."

"Fine. But it's your fault if I go into depression again." I opened the magazine to page thirty-two. _Sir Edward, Princess Bella, Princess Tanya: Love Triangle? _The title blazed. I scanned the article.

_We've all heard about the engagement of Princess Tanya Denali of Wales and Sir Edward Masen of Devonshire. But inside sources tell us there may be unrest between the royal couple. "I think Edward's cheating on Tanya. He hardly ever sees her anymore." Irina, Princess Tanya's chambermaid, told us. Supposedly, Edward was never interested in Tanya. His father, Sir Carlisle, arranged the marriage with Tanya's father, King Aro Volturi. (Tanya took her deceased mother's maiden name as her last name.) Edward never agreed to the marriage._

_But Edward has found a girl he __is__ interested in. He met Princess Isabella Swan of England at her coming-out ball in June. They have been freely dating since then. Princess Bella's best friends and cousins, Princess Rosalie and Princess Alice, are dating Sir Edward's best friends, Sir Emmett McCarty of Cornwall and Sir Jasper Whitlock of Warwick as well. It should have been a happy ending. But Tanya crashed Bella's party and told the English princess about her engagement to Edward. Edward was planning to annul the engagement the next day so that he could be with Bella without a scandal. But Bella believed he was cheating on her with Tanya, so she broke up with Edward and has since gone into a state of depression. Bella's close friend, Princess Rosalie Hale of England, says, "Bella has been in her room ever since she broke up with Edward. She just cries. She doesn't even come out to eat. (Princess Alice) and I have to bring her food."_

"_I am…devastated. There is no other word for it. I love Bella and I can't believe I hurt her so badly. I feel terrible and I know that I will always love her." says Sir Edward on his and Princess Bella's breakup._

"_I will be there to comfort Edward and I want him to know that I will be here to help him through this…and anything afterwards. I hope he will see that it is futile to annul our engagement now." Princess Tanya told our reporters. Princess Bella could not be reached for comment._

_Despite Princess Tanya's hopes, Edward did annul the engagement and is now single, although not dating. He, too, is in depression. He stays at his mansion on the outskirts of London where he lives with Sir Emmett and Sir Jasper. "I'm not sure when (Edward,) or Bella for that matter, will come out of depression." said Sir Emmett at a press conference with Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. All we can say is, we hope that these royals will manage to find their happily ever after somehow._

"Is this true?" I asked Alice, my eyes shining.

"Every word. Even my interview."

"Edward wasn't cheating on me!" I yelled. I grabbed Alice and twirled her around the room. "It'll all be all right!"

"Whoa, Bella!" Alice giggled.

"It'll be fine!" I sang. "We can be together! Oh, I love him so much Alice!"

"I can tell!" Alice wheezed. She was out of breath from my twirling.

"Go get Rosalie! I need to set things right!"

**Thank you everyone that reviewed! My goal for this story is 100 reviews (well, technically, I want 1000 but I won't get that on this story.) So review, please! And I hope you all had a great Easter!**


	12. AN

**I know you all hate A/N's, but I want to know which story I should write next! Vote for your fave!**

**Future projects:**

**Zathura/Twilight**

**Emmett finds a board game in the basement of the Cullen's house. Of course, he presses the button to start the game and Edward, Bella and all the other Cullens are dragged into the game. What happens when they are all swept into a parallel dimension—and they can't find Bella? Set in Eclipse**

**Diary of the Cullens**

**What **_**were **_**the Cullen's human years like? This explains their lives up until Twilight starts. Seven-part series. Each story will document the life story of one of the Cullens.**

**Ella Enchanted/Twilight**

**Bella is a commoner in the land of Kyrria who inevitably falls in love with the handsome prince Edward. But when Edward sees her at a ball, accompanying a royal lady and they become friends, what happens? And one more thing—Bella's cursed.**

**The Boyfriend Switch**

**What happens when Alice signs the group up for a TV show where you switch boyfriends with your best friends for a week? Bella's dating Jasper, but when she gets paired with Rosalie's boyfriend Edward for the show, she finds herself falling in love—with her best friend's boyfriend. AU/AH**

**Chatrooms can change your life**

"**My name is Bella Marie Swan, and my life is hell." So begins the story of Bella, the unpopular outcast, and her two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. But Bella's life may soon take a turn for the better. And it may have something to do with the mysterious stranger in the chatroom. It will be very fluffy! AU/AH**

**The sequel to After the Dawn**

**I have no decent title for this one. It's just what it sounds like—the sequel to After the Dawn (a story about Renesmee's life.) When Bella is captured by the Volturi to get Edward, Alice and Bella to join them, Renesmee will do anything to get her mother back.**

**Sk8er Boi: Songfic**

**Edward has a huge crush on Tanya, but she was too good for him—or so she thought. When Edward got skyrocketed into fame after his piano skills were discovered, Tanya will do anything to get him back. Except Edward's already in love again. Based off Avril Lavigne's song Sk8er Boi.**

**Fame**

**Alice and Bella are struggling actresses fresh out of Phoenix Acting School. They land leading roles in a new movie also starring up-and-coming actors Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullen. AU/AH**

**Mystery Story**

**This one isn't up for vote, I'll be writing it whatever happens. I think you'll all like it. I'm not saying what it is because I am crazily overprotective of it. I'd hate for someone to steal my idea. Hint: It has something to do with New Moon.**

**Go to my profile and vote for which stories I should write next!**


	13. Together Again

**Thank you all for voting on which story I should write next! Adding up votes from the poll and reviews, The Boyfriend Switch and Fame are tied for first, with Chatrooms Can Change Your Life at a close second. Sk8er Boi came in third and Ella Enchanted fourth. Zathura is fifth, and Diary of the Cullens is sixth. Nobody voted for the sequel to After the Dawn. Go vote if you haven't. And don't forget, if you send in a summary, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Also, go check out my new story which I wrote with my best friends in the whole world, Aloumii and fullmoon7777! It's called CinderBella. Go R&R when you're done with this chapter!**

**Song: The Reason by Hoobstabank**

EPOV

"Edward? Someone's here to see you." Jasper said as he stepped into my bedroom.

"Ugh." I rolled off my bed and walked into the living room, not caring about my disheveled appearance. I remember what happened next with perfect clarity.

"Edward!" Bella squealed. She flung herself at me.

"Bella! What happened?"

"I know the truth." she murmured into my chest.

"The truth?" she shoved a magazine at me. I was shocked to see myself on the cover. I opened it to the page that it said on the cover and quickly read the article. It explained the motive for everything I did. It even contained a quote from me. I faintly remembered the interview that Jasper and Emmett had forced me to. They had still been mad at me for hurting Bella.

"Hey, mate, we forgive you. We know too." Emmett said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Edward, I'm so, so, sorry!" Bella sobbed. "I should have let you explain! The past week has been a living hell. I seriously did consider suicide. It was the worst week of my life. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Wait…do you mean we can be together again?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes! I _need_ you, Edward! Need you like a drug! If you don't forgive me, you'll have my death on your hands!" Bella exclaimed.

A smile slowly spread across my lips. I swept Bella into the deepest, most romantic kiss I'd ever had.

"Yes."

BPOV

The next year was heaven. Edward and I were inseparable. The media stopped hounding us after about a month. After three months, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward and I were old news. My eighteenth birthday passed perfectly, with a small party with Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and my maid and confidante Angela and her boyfriend Ben Cheney. Many balls passed. Many sessions of Bella the Human Barbie were played. My life was absolutely perfect.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled. "Are you dressed?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I yelled back. I quickly pulled my lilac dress over my head. It had spaghetti straps and was full skirted. The bodice was silk and twisted. **(pic on profile)**

I stepped out to meet Alice and Rose waiting outside my door. They both looked beautiful. Alice was wearing a teal blue strapless dress. It fell to the ground in gradual waves of tulle. The skirt was gathered at the side in poofy layers. **(pic on profile)**

Rose's dress was brown with silver designs on the strapless bodice. The skirt had designs licking up from the hem and the skirt was partly pulled over. **(pic on profile)**

"Come on! We can't be late to my birthday party!" Rose squealed. It was her birthday and we were hosting a giant masquerade party in the ballroom.

The doorbell rang. "We did put the palace ballroom on the invitation, not our apartment, right?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I'll see who it is." I said. I walked over to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hey angel." Edward said huskily. He picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me deeply. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Hey." I giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want me?" Edward asked, feigning hurt.

"I always want you, darling." I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"We're here to escort you to the party."

"But it's right next door!"

"I want to make sure the other boys keep their hands of you at all times." Edward said.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Can you get Rose and Alice? Jasper and Emmett are waiting." he asked.

"Sure. Be right back." I ran back to Rose's room. "Rose? Ali? The boys are here to escort us to the party."

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Alice giggled. "We're coming!"

*************************

Alice walked out onto the balcony above the room on Jasper's arm. She picked up the microphone waiting for her.

"Hello everyone!" she said into the mike. "Welcome to Rosalie's nineteenth birthday party! Are you all having fun?" Everyone cheered.

"Okay! Good! Now everybody say hello to the birthday girl!" The cheering doubled as Rosalie walked out next to Emmett. Edward and I trailed after them.

"Okay, everyone. Can we have a 'Happy Birthday Rose?'" Alice yelled.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" everyone chorused.

"Now let's sing Happy Birthday!" Alice cheered. Rose smiled and laughed as the whole party sang an off-key version of 'Happy Birthday.' Emmett was childishly singing a rude version but when Rose scowled at him he put on an angelical face and sang the regular version. After the song ended, Edward took my hand. "Lady Isabella, may I have this dance?" he asked formally.

"I would be honored, Sir Edward."

We twirled around the dance floor for three songs, talking and laughing and kissing. At the end of the third song, Edward dipped me low so that my hair brushed the ground and pressed his lips onto mine. I swooned.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm more than okay." I breathed. Edward laughed and swept me into the fourth dance of the evening.

After that, I decided to take a break from the dancing for a little while. I walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a glass of water. Suddenly, I felt something wet on my arm.

"Oh. Sorry," said a voice I never wanted to hear again.

**OMC! Who could it be? Mike? Eric? Tanya? The blondie from the restaurant? Or someone else entirely, like Jacob? Read on to find out! The dresses will be up soon. Please review, I just need 22 more to hit 100! YAY!**


	14. The Return of Tanya AAAH

**I know you all hated me for that evil cliffy last chapter, but I reached the big 100! WOW!! Thank you all!**

**Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne (think about it, Bella's happy ending just flew out the window)**

_Last time: Suddenly, I felt something wet on my arm._

"_Oh. Sorry," said a voice I never wanted to hear again._

"It's fine." I said coldly.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a klutz!" Tanya exclaimed. Her voice was just as sugary-sweet as I remembered.

"It's fine." I repeated, dabbing at the punch Tanya had spilled on my arm and white shawl. "Please excuse me." I headed in the direction of the bathroom.

I flung open the door and began to wipe at my shawl. The bathroom was empty except for two giggling girls touching up their makeup.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Tanya was standing in the doorway. She was glaring daggers at me.

"I'm sorry about this, Bella. But I can't let some English bitch steal my Edward from me." Tanya said with malice in her voice. She ripped off the giant gaudy hat she had been hiding all of her hair under. I gasped. Instead of strawberry blonde hair, chocolate brown locks cascaded down Tanya's shoulders. They were an exact replica of my own.

"Now Bella." Tanya said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Right now, I have a…special friend following your little pixie friend around." She pulled out a tiny video camera. On the screen was a video of Alice and Jasper dancing. A tall man wearing black was standing behind Alice. I saw a glint of metal and saw that he was carrying a knife.

"Now, I will tell you what's going to happen. You are going to go into that stall and take off your dress. I will give you a dress and you will put it on. Fail to do that and that pixie may never be able to dance again."

I don't know what Tanya was doing, but I couldn't let her hurt Alice. I went into the stall and took off my dress. I felt fabric swoosh by me and I caught the dress that came over the stall door. I launched my own over.

I pulled on the new dress. It was pink and strapless. It had gold designs covering the bodice and the skirt was pink with an occasional gold design. **(pic on profile)**

I walked out of the stall. Tanya was wearing my dress. She was having her maids, the two giggly girls, do her makeup.

"Perfect." Tanya hissed. "Just one last thing." She picked up a contact box and placed chocolate brown contacts over her hazel eyes. She turned around slowly. I gasped.

Tanya looked just like me. In fact, you couldn't tell us apart.

"But we can't have two Bellas now, can we?" Tanya asked sweetly. "Jessica! Lauren!" The two girls came forward, twin evil grins on their faces. Lauren whipped out a pair of scissors and before I could blink, she had sheared off half my hair. It was now as short as Alice's. Jessica grabbed a paper towel and viciously scrubbed all the makeup off my face.

Tanya tossed me a box of contacts. "Put these in," she ordered. When she saw me hesitate, she said, "Or pixie girl gets hurt."

I hurriedly put in the contacts, which were a watery blue.

"Perfect." Tanya crowed. "Edward will never know the difference—at least, not until it's too late."

"You'll never get away with this!" I cried. "You don't know how I act!"

"Au contraire, Bella," Tanya said. "I've had my men studying your every move. I know how you act, how you talk, and how you walk. I know where you keep the spare key to your house. I know where you keep your clothes. I know how you talk in your sleep and how clumsy you are."

I screamed in fury.

"Quiet down, Bella," Tanya said, sickly sweet. She turned for the door. "Oh, and stay away from my Edward," she added. Then she flounced out.

*************************

I followed Tanya around the rest of the ball. I saw all my friends treat her as if she were me. Nobody suspected a thing. I growled every time I saw Edward and Tanya talk, dance or kiss. I almost lost it when I saw Tanya comforting Rosalie in the corner. I snuck closer to try and hear them.

"What is it, Rose?" Tanya crooned in a perfect impersonation of my sympathetic voice.

"It's…….it's Emmett." Rose sniffled.

"What about him?"

"Well, there's this girl hitting on him…I think she's called Princess Nicole of France. She and I have been enemies for…oh…as long as I can remember. So anyway, apparently she and Emmett were engaged. And she still likes him, and I'm…just…_worried_…" Rose sobbed, collapsing onto Tanya's shoulder.

"Oh, Rose," Tanya said. "Well, has he said anything about her?"

"No," Rose sniffed.

"And they're not engaged anymore?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I mean, Edward and I got over our trouble like that, and there's nothing to worry about here. I think Emmett truly loves you."

"Thanks, Bella. You're such a great friend." Rose threw her arms around Tanya's neck and Tanya laughed and hugged her back.

I growled. _I _should be the one comforting Rose! _I _should be the one reassuring her! This was so…so…so _unfair!_

The evening flew by, me lurking in the shadows and tailing Tanya. Finally, I followed Edward as he led Tanya out onto a balcony. I lurked behind the doorway and listened.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it is," Tanya said, snuggling into Edward.

"But not as beautiful as you."

"Stop teasing me."

"Bella," Edward said abruptly. "I've loved you since I met you. I fell in love with your clumsiness, your blush, your amazingly musical voice. And I want to spend my life with you. Will you—"

"NO!" I screamed. I ran out onto the balcony. "Edward, that's not Bella! Don't marry her! She's not the girl you love! She's a faker!"

"Help! Guards!" Tanya screamed. "There's a stalker harassing us over here!"

Guards flooded the balcony. Two grabbed my arms and dragged me off, me still fighting and screaming. As I left, I heard Edward ask, "I love you, Bella. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Tanya whispered. Edward swept her into a passionate kiss and I let out a strangled cry of fury. They were still kissing as the guards dragged me out of the building.

**Aren't I evil? Well, not as evil as Tanya! The poll is closed. The Boyfriend Switch was the clear winner, with thirteen votes from the poll and reviews combined. Fame came in second, so I'll write that one and maybe even post it at the same time! I'm starting to write The Boyfriend Switch already, and let me say, you guys are in for one wild ride! Oh, and Mrs. Nicole McCarty Matthews, I hope you like how I worked your suggestion into the story! (She suggested Rose/Emmett conflict, and that's when Rose has issues about Emmett liking Princess Nicole)**

**REVIEW! I HIT 100! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! KEEP IT UP!**


	15. Deception

**Oh My Carlisle! I almost had a heart attack yesterday! I turned on the TV, and the first thing I see: STEPHENIE MEYER SUED BY COLLEGE ROOMATE. PRODUCTION OF MOVIE NEW MOON STOPPED. I was so damn scared! Thank god that was cleared up!**

**Song: White Horse by Taylor Swift (for Bella's POV, ignore the last verse of the song) **

Nine months later

BPOV

Tanya had kept me in this tiny dungeon cell underneath the castle for nine months. _Nine_ _freaking months! _I was stick-thin_. _All I got to eat was stale bread and water when Tanya remembered to give me something to sustain me. She usually forgot. My hair, thankfully, had grown back to its original length, but it was matted beyond recognition. My dress was torn and tattered and moldy from the guards dragging me around, the rats nibbling at it and the humid temperature. My face was tear-stained, I knew. Tanya had been filling me in on all of her and Edward's wedding preparations. She had been so kind as to give me a laptop computer connected to hers' to show me exactly how she was imitating me. And I had to say, her acting was flawless. Everybody truly believed she was Bella Swan. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, even Angela and Ben and my father King Charles and mother Queen Renée believed her performance.

I had dedicated my time to finding a way out. The wedding was tomorrow. I felt terrible for Edward. And of course there was me. Tanya said it was likely I would just be secretly executed. Tanya would portray me for the rest of her life. The real Tanya will have 'met with an accident,' in Tanya's words. She couldn't have me meddling with her and Edward she 'needed to dispose of me.' Anything would be better than this living hell, stuck in this dungeon, knowing my true love would be marrying another tomorrow thinking it was me. Dying was second on my list of things I wanted to happen only to getting out, stopping the wedding, Edward realizing who I was, and he and I living our happily ever after. And the chances of that were very, very, _very _slim.

EPOV

"Edward! Hold still!" Alice instructed. She was checking my suit to make sure it was perfect for the next day.

"Edward!" I heard Bella say. I turned around opposing Alice's instructions, and was met with a vision in white. My bride. My angel. My Bella.

"How do I look?" Bella asked nervously.

"Like an angel." Her dress was pure white in front and strapless. The back was slightly pulled away to reveal an emerald green section running down the back of the skirt. The train was impossibly long. **(picture on profile)**

"I'm so excited!" Bella babbled. "Rose is doing my hair and Alice is doing my makeup. I can't believe we're finally getting married! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, darling." I said absentmindedly. Bella had seemed…….weird since Rosalie's birthday party nine months ago. She was much more sentimental and wanted to push our relationship farther than before. She just didn't seem herself.

"Well, I should probably get some sleep. I probably won't be getting any tomorrow night. We'll be busy." Bella winked. That was another thing. Bella was more suggestive than usual as well. I don't know what happened, but I wanted the old Bella back. The one who laughed at all of my jokes and blushed when she tripped and vehemently opposed Alice's makeovers. This wasn't the Bella I had agreed to marry. Maybe it was just premarital stress.

I yawned. "I want to get some sleep too, Alice. I don't want to be tired tomorrow."

"Sure. Go sleep," Alice said.

"'Kay. Night, Alice. Thanks."

"'Night, Edward." Alice said as she left my room.

I quickly got ready for bed. But as I crawled into the giant bed, I heard the screaming start.

Every night, when I tried to sleep, I heard someone screaming. They only screamed, 'Edward' over and over. And the person sounded oddly like Bella. I didn't know what it meant.

I tossed and turned for hours listening to the screaming before I finally fell asleep.

*************************

I woke up the next morning feeling very nervous. I couldn't believe I was getting married! I felt oddly like I was doing something wrong by marrying Bella. I was probably just nervous.

I put on my suit and went down to the backyard, where we were having the ceremony. It was a beautiful sunny day. I went back to the end of the aisle to check that everyone was in place. They wouldn't let me see Bella, but everyone else was there. Rosalie and Alice's bridesmaid dresses were strapless and mint green. The hem reached the floor. **(pic on profile)**

Emmett and Jasper were there, too. Emmett was my best man so Bella chose Alice for her matron of honor.

"Er, sorry, Edward, Jasper, Emmett," Alice said nervously. "Rosalie and I need to…go check something. We'll be back in a sec."

I sighed and walked back to the altar to wait.

APOV

"Bella, time to do your makeup!" I called. I was prepared for a blowout 'Don't-do-too-much' fight, but Bella seemed…happy.

"Really? Okay, coming!" she called.

I shared a look with Rose. That was odd.

Even weirder, Bella seemed to have gained a full knowledge of makeup.

I was now convinced something was wrong.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" I asked as soon as Bella left.

"You think something's wrong with Bella?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Yeah. You too?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. And I think I know what it is."

*************************

Rose and I raced down the steps to the dungeon.

"I've been hearing someone that sounds oddly like Bella screaming every night. It sounds like it came from down here." Rose told me.

"You heard it too?" I asked.

"Yep." We raced the rest of the way in silence.

"Who's there?" A weak voice called.

"Alice and Rosalie," I called cautiously.

"Ali? Rose?"

"Bella!" I called joyously.

"Get me out!" Rose and I ran to the cell that contained the voice.

Bella looked terrible. Her hair was knotted, her skin was cut and bruised, and her dress was torn. But right away I could tell that she was the real Bella.

"Tanya is impersonating me! Edward's going to marry her!" Bella screamed.

"Shh, Bella. We'll get you out." Rose calmed. She pulled a bobby pin out of her carefully constructed hairstyle and the whole thing tumbled onto her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind.

Rosalie pushed the bobby pin into the lock and the door sprung open.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Tell you later. We have a wedding to stop!"

**I loved writing this chapter, even if it was hard! This was originally like twice as long, but there's more suspense if I cut if off here! On a whole other note, I got my first flame for the last chapter. Do you guys really think Bella is a self-absorbed bitch? Anyway, I decided to ignore it. I have 119 other reviews counteracting it, so I don't care. I'm ignoring it. If you guys get flamed, I think you should ignore it if you have other fans. Would you guys like it if I stopped writing due to the one flame? I DON'T THINK SO. Every good story is guaranteed to have been flamed. **


	16. Realization

**So here's chapter 16 finally! A lot of you seemed to have very high opinions of the last chapter! I got more reviews for the last chapter than any of the other ones!**

**Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne (I just like the song, and I needed something) If you want a look at Tanya's thoughts, try listening to Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas.**

EPOV

I waited anxiously by the altar while Jasper and Emmett filed in. Rose and Alice hadn't come back from whatever they were checking, but the wedding had to go on. I gasped when the music changed. Bella looked lovely, walking down the aisle on her father's arm.

She reached the altar and I took her hand. The minister droned on for a while. I kind of zoned out for a little while, I think.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Alright. Do you, Edward Anthony Masen, take—"

"I OBJECT!"

A girl came running down the aisle, flanked by Rosalie and Alice. She almost reached the altar when she tripped over the step. I saw her begin to fall and I unconsciously made the decision to catch her. I looked down into her eyes and saw chocolate brown. But hers' sparkled. Like my Bella's.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She repeated the first words she ever said to me.

And I knew the Bella I was holding in my arms was the real Bella. My Bella.

BPOV

"Edward?" I looked up into his emerald eyes.

"Bella," he murmured. The love and adoration was clear in his voice, even though I was a complete mess.

"Edward?" Tanya asked. "What are you doing?"

Edward turned to her slowly, still holding on to me. "Who are you and what have you done to my Bella?"

"Edward, she's delusional! I'm the real Bella!' Tanya said in a scared voice.

"It's Tanya, Edward! She dyed her hair and put in contacts!" I told him.

"Did you?" Edward growled at Tanya.

"No!" Tanya squealed.

"Take out the contacts. Or else you go to the dungeon." Edward said in a deathly low voice.

Tanya slowly raised her hands to her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, her eyes were their regular hazel.

"Tanya." Edward hissed. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"Well, I did disguise myself well," Tanya said, a note of pride creeping into her voice.

"Where did you switch places with Bella?"

"At Rosalie's party, nine months ago."

"And where was Bella all this time? Why does she look so abused?" Edward hissed angrily. He clutched me closer to him.

"She was in…in…in the dungeon." Tanya's voice trailed off quietly towards the end.

"WHAT?!" Edward exploded. "NOBODY belongs down there! NOBODY! Especially someone who did absolutely nothing wrong besides love me! Do you realize you could be pressing charges in jail for abduction and abusation of a princess?"

Tanya squealed.

"Guards, get her out of my sight." Edward said in a disgusted voice. He held me close to his chest as the guards dragged Tanya out.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked tenderly.

"I feel terrible," I said truthfully. I was starved, tired, and I needed a shower.

"What did you get to eat? You're stick-thin."

"Not much." I evaded the question.

"No, I want to know exactly what Tanya fed you."

I knew it was no good lying. I couldn't lie to Edward's face. He could always see through me. "Anything that went stale or rotten, and water sometimes."

A growl rumbled deep in Edward's chest. "And you stayed in that cell for nine months?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the ground. But I didn't sleep much. I spent most of the time trying to find a way out."

Edward let out a strangled cry of pain. He pulled me to him and kissed me, hard and deep. When he pulled away, his eyes were dancing. "I should have known it wasn't you. Your kissing feels so good, and your eyes…they _sparkle. _Hers' never did. And she was so suggestive all the time! You would never act like that. And…she just wasn't _you._"

"It wasn't your fault. Tanya was an amazing actress. Nobody suspected a thing."

"Still, I feel terrible you had to go through that. It wasn't fair on you."

"There's nothing you could have done to stop it. Stop beating yourself up," I said.

"I could have saved you. I could have been your knight in shining armor."

"You already are," I said, kissing him again.

**So I have a problem. I know that The Boyfriend Switch won the vote, but I have writer's block on that one, whereas I am itching to write Fame. So I am trying to write both of them at once. It's not easy!**

**Review please! My new goal is 200 reviews, which I think you guys can do! Please? For me?**


	17. Freedom

**I'm back! I wasn't bitten by a vampire! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Song: Everytime we Touch by Cascada (it matches! Don't make fun of it!)**

I stepped into the warm shower. I sighed in contentment. I hadn't been in a shower in nine months. I smiled as I felt the grime and dirt of the dungeon roll off of me.

"Bella?" Alice called cautiously.

"In the shower!" I yelled back.

"The boys are taking us out for dinner! We're triple dating. Your outfit's on your bed."

Good. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were considerately taking us out for dinner early so that I could sleep.

The first thing I did when I got inside the mansion was eat. Ravenously. I had had virtually nothing to eat in the dungeon and I had already fainted from hunger once. According to the doctor, if I'd been down there for three more days, I would have starved to death.

When I got back, I spent an hour detangling my hair. Then I had to wait for Rosalie to get decent shampoo since Tanya was using color dye shampoo. I finally got to have my shower and then Alice told me about the dinner date, which got me to where I was now.

I reluctantly stepped out of the warm shower and walked out into my bedroom. I silently sang Alice's praises. Her outfit for me was pretty, but comfortable. I think that she wanted to let me wear comfy clothes after nine months in the same crusty dress.

The top was black and flowy. It had crisscross straps and beading around the neckline. She paired it with plain jeans and pumps.

I quickly pulled the outfit on. I ran a brush through my wet hair and stuck on a headband, and walked out.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as though she didn't just see me fifteen minutes ago. She stood back and looked at me. "You know, I think you look good au naturale. My makeovers always look great, but you look really good without any too."

"Thanks. And I love your outfit." Alice was wearing a white shirt with navy designs at the hem and scattered on the stomach. It was halter necked and empire waisted. She wore a dark denim miniskirt and silver flats to finish the look. Her makeup was subtle and her short black hair was down.

"Hi guys. Good to see you survived the shower without being abducted, Bella." Rose cracked as she walked in. She wore a gray tank top with a lacy neckline. She also had short denim shorts and wedge heel sandals. Her blond hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Hi Rose!" I exclaimed. "You look great!"

"Come on guys! The boys will be here…now!" Alice said the second before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called. Rosalie and Alice didn't oppose me like they used to. They knew I desperately wanted to see Edward since I hadn't seen him for nine months before today.

"Edward!" I cried as I flung open the door. Edward took a step inside the room, picked me up and swung me around. He didn't put me down and he kissed me full on the lips, just like he used to.

"You look beautiful, Bella. You are Bella, right?" Edward asked.

"Yep. See, no contacts." I squeezed my eyes shut hard and reopened them.

"I knew it was you, don't worry. Besides your superior kissing skills, your eyes sparkle like Tanya's never did with those deceptive contacts."

"It's so good to see you again. I was so worried you were accidentally going to marry that witch."

"You saved me right in time, sweetheart." Edward chuckled. "A little later and you may have been too late."

"I don't want to think about that."

"What did Tanya say she was going to do with you after the wedding?" Edward asked in an off-hand voice. He couldn't fool me.

"Er…um, she didn't say?"

"You can't fool me, Bella."

I didn't say anything.

"She was going to kill you, wasn't she? Don't lie to me."

I nodded my head a miniscule amount.

"God! I hate her!" Edward yelled in rage. He yanked me to him and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. He held me close to his chest and refused to let go. "I can't believe I almost lost you." he whispered tenderly.

"Let's not think about that. Let's think about right now." I whispered back.

"You're right." Edward said abruptly. "Come on." He led me out the door to his Volvo.

Edward held the door open for me as I stepped inside. "Where are we going?" I asked as he revved the engine.

"It's a surprise," Edward said mysteriously. I knew not to press him, so I sat back and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward pulled into a deserted parking lot in front of a forest. "We're here."

"Edward, I can't hike in this!" I protested, gesturing to the heeled pumps I was wearing.

"You're not hiking." Edward said.

"Wha—" Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me onto his back.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey." **(AN: couldn't help it!) **Edward dashed through the trees, gripping my arms. I heard branches slapping against my face but I couldn't feel them. I could only feel my viselike grip on the front of Edward's shirt. I was sure my nails were digging into his chest, but he didn't complain.

We finally broke free of the trees and Edward stepped into a beautiful meadow. There was a large blanket in the middle, big enough for our whole group of six to fit on. The scene was lit with lit with soft Christmas tree lights strung throughout the trees encircling the clearing. There were also a few candles sitting on top of the blanket.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I love it almost as much as I love you." I replied. Edward pulled me onto the grass where we laid down next to each other. We stared into each other's eyes for a little until Edward pulled my face to his. We had a heavy makeout session, only stopping to come up for air once in a while.

That's how the others found us, our lips glued together. "Come on, slowpoke!" I heard Emmett yell at Jasper. "Bella? Edw—oh, sorry!"

"Awww!" Alice squealed. "They look so cute!"

"Oh. Hi guys." I said sheepishly, pulling away.

"Er…hi. Did we interrupt anything?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Edward growled sexily. He pulled my mouth back to his.

"Well, we'll leave you to it…but if you feel the need to lose the clothes, there are woods very conveniently located to the left." Emmett joked. Rosalie slapped him on the arm.

After a couple more minutes of intense kissing, I broke away from Edward. He looked at me questioningly. "I'm hungry," I explained.

"Oh, sorry." Edward said, not looking sorry at all.

"Don't be," I said. "That was…fun." In truth, it had got me pretty hot and bothered. And I liked it.

Edward pulled me onto my feet and over to the blanket, where a feast was laid out. There was salad, shrimp cocktail, chocolate dipped strawberries, and some sort of sandwich, and Emmett was still pulling more out of the basket.

Edward pulled me down onto his lap and poured me a glass of champagne from the bottle standing in the middle of the cloth. I loaded my plate with the delicious food Emmett kept producing from the basket, and the watched as the others did too. Then we all dug in.

Over the course of the picnic dinner, I got caught up on all the events of the past nine months. I learned about Rosalie's pregnancy scare, Alice's acceptance into a fashion college, and the most shocking news of all: Emmett had proposed to Rosalie.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before," I murmured, looking at the beautiful diamond ring on Rosalie's finger. "When's the wedding?"

"In August. I wanted a summer wedding. Alice is doing most of the planning, just like she did for you—I mean, the other one." Rose explained. Edward rubbed my back soothingly. I guessed he noticed how I stiffened a little at the mention of Tanya's almost-wedding.

"And we want you to be the matron of honor." Alice added.

"Me? And not Alice?" I asked Rosalie.

She shrugged. "Alice did it at the other wedding."

"I accept. Who's the best man?"

"I am." Jasper said, raising his hand.

"Well, now that's all sorted out. Thanks, Bella," Rose said.

I leaned into Edward. "My pleasure."

"Oh, Bella, it's so good to have you back!" Alice exclaimed randomly.

I laughed. "It's good to be back. Really, really good."

**So there it is! Cutesy and fluffy, just like the next one most probably will be. Sorry that it's not long, but I needed to get something out! Right?**


	18. Tragedy

**I'm sorry if you were all hoping for an update today, but I'm too shocked to write.**

**Have any of you heard about Daddy's Little Cannibal? She died in a car crash. Yes, **_**died. **_**She was possibly my favorite author on this whole site, and now…**_**poof.**_

**Gone. **

**Just like that.**

**So I will try to update my story, but it might not be out for a while. I've talked with Daddy's Little Cannibal before, and she was always kind to every single one of her fans. It's a bit of a shock and a lot of a tragedy that she's gone. I send my condolences out to Bronzehairedgirl620 (her best friend), her family friends, and fans. It's a tragic loss for all Fanfiction writers and I am shocked. She is in my prayers.**

**RIP Stephanie.**

**--Sophie**


	19. Capture the flag

**Sarah, the Capture the Flag game is dedicated to you for your not-so-sick-nasty-awesome skills at Capture the Flag!**

**Song: I've run out of songs, so just choose a happy lovey-dovey song and listen to that.**

"Guys! I have such a great idea!" Alice squealed.

"What?" I groaned.

"Let's play Capture the Flag!" Alice said, bouncing on Jasper's lap.

"Uh…"

"Boys against girls! This is the guys' flag—" she held up Emmett's white jacket—"and our flag." She held up her own red jacket. "Come on!"

Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged. "What the pixie wants, the pixie gets." I stated. I got up and walked over to stand next to Rose and Alice.

"This is the dividing line," Alice said, gesturing to a line of flowers parading across the meadow. "This is our half and that one's yours. Go hide your flag and don't look."

Rosalie, Alice and I turned around to hide the flag and talk strategy. "I'll be on border patrol. I'm small and not easy to see. Rose, you be guard for the flag. You're the tallest, so you can hide more area. Bella, you be on attack. You're so meek that nobody would think you could go far, but we both know how good you are at Capture the Flag." Alice was right. I was an amazing runner when I wasn't tripping and I could weave and dodge well too.

"Okay. Done!" Alice yelled. I saw that she was on Rose's shoulders and she had hidden our jacket-flag up high in a tree.

"We're ready!" I heard Emmett bellow. "Ready, set, go!"

I ran off to the side of the meadow. I immediately spotted the boys' tactics. Emmett would distract Alice by running full force at her while Jasper would sneak around. So far, I couldn't spot Edward.

But I did spot the flag. It was lying on the ground, half-covered in vegetation. I sprinted full force at it. I was almost there—

Someone's arms snaked around my waist. "Gotcha, love."

"Edward?" I squeaked. "Where did you come from?"

"I was right behind you, Bella." Edward chuckled. He spun me around and kissed me. "I guess you have to go to jail now."

"Who's the jail keeper?"

"I am."

"Oh really?" I asked seductively. "Well, maybe jail isn't so bad after all."

Edward laughed and swept me up bridal style. He carried me over to the blanket which was serving as their jail.

I thought being caught was bad, but I realized I could turn it to our advantage. Alice had caught Emmett, and Jasper was back on the boys' side. I saw that if I distracted Edward and Jasper went back to our side, Alice's path was wide open. Rose could cover Jasper and Emmett wouldn't get out until Jasper could get over there. That realized, I gestured to Edward. "Come here," I said as seductively as I could manage. He was all too happy to comply, and he fell right into my trap.

I pressed my lips hungrily to Edward's. He responded eagerly and I flung my arms around his neck. Before I closed my eyes, I saw Jasper sneak across while Alice pretended not to notice. Alice shot across to the side we were on in a blur, and I saw her make a face of disgust at us. That was all I needed to see. I closed my eyes and allowed Edward's tongue access into my mouth, where we battled for dominance as we connected. It was pure ecstasy and I forgot I was supposed to be distracting Edward. _I _was the one distracted now, and I didn't mind one bit.

"Hah! The girls win!" I heard Alice scream. My eyes flew open. Alice was standing on our side, waving Emmett's jacket around her head like a lasso.

I heard Edward growl. "What is it, honey?" I asked.

"Hmph."

"What?"

"You were just distracting me with that, weren't you?" Edward burst.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it?" I asked, feigning shock.

"You've got me there. I enjoyed it so much that I want to go back for round two." Edward pushed me down onto the tablecloth and kissed me passionately. I curled into him, our mouths still attached, until we heard Alice say, "Ew! Get a _room!_"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"I understand. You haven't kissed him like that in nine months, after all." Rosalie said, coming up behind Alice. Her hair was mussed from roughhousing with Jasper over the coat.

"Let's do three way. Emmett and Rosalie versus Edward and Bella versus me and Jasper!" Alice exclaimed.

And we did. Rose and Emmett ended up winning because Emmett annoyed Edward by literally taking me hostage. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and while Edward was chasing him, Rose grabbed the flag. She then managed to capture Jasper and while Alice was rescuing him, she snatched their flag as well. It was a ton of fun, but I was completely exhausted by the end. Alice's coffee managed to give me a caffeine boost so that I stayed awake. Edward carried me back to his car and set me down in the passenger seat and then went around to his door. As we peeled out of the parking lot, Edward began to hum 'I Will Be' absentmindedly. I must have dozed off at one point, because next I knew, Edward was shaking me awake in front of my house.

"I don't want you to leave." I murmured sleepily.

"I don't want to leave either, honey," Edward replied.

"Stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let me run back to my house to get something to wear."

"Oh, uh…well, I have a shirt of yours' at my house…you left it there one night and I forgot to give it back…" I omitted the part about how I slept with it every night because it smelled like him.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Oh…"

"Uh, I meant to return it, but well…you know what happened."

"Oh."

We walked inside and up to my apartment. I didn't know what Edward's silence meant. Was he creeped out?

Apparently not. When I sank down on my couch, he flopped next to me and pulled me into his lap. "I've missed you, in my subconscious. I guess my brain figured out it wasn't you, but it never really made sense."

"I missed you too. More than you can ever know. Down there…was a living hell. And the number one reason? You weren't there." Too late, I realized that could send him into another fit of 'it's all my fault.' "But, I mean, you couldn't help it. You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Edward groaned. "Yes it is, Bella. It's all my fault. You don't need to make me feel better."

"Stop blaming yourself!"

"I can't help it!"

"Look, if you need to blame anyone, blame Tanya. Or me."

"Why you?"

"Because I was too weak to shout for help from the bathroom."

"Bella, that wasn't your fault." Edward argued. "You didn't want to hurt Alice."

"But I should've told you—"

"You tried. It was my fault I didn't believe you." Edward shushed. I couldn't argue with that. "Can you go get my shirt?"

"Okay. Be back in a sec." I ran back into my bedroom and retrieved the shirt from the pillowcase it was hidden in. I grabbed some oversized flannel plaid pants that I never used as an afterthought.

I collapsed onto the couch and tossed the clothes at Edward.

"Thanks."

"No prob. You know where the bathroom is?"

"Yep. Gimme a sec." Edward walked into the adjoining bathroom and popped out a few minutes later, wearing the shirt and pants.

"My turn," I said. I ran up to Rosalie's room to borrow a pair of pajamas from her. I didn't want to see what horrors Tanya had bought with my money.

I ducked into the bathroom and changed into the pink tank top and flannel pants, then raced back down the stairs and flopped on the couch into Edward's open arms.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"  
Edward didn't answer. He just pulled me closer and closer to him. I soon fell fast asleep, safe and warm in Edward's arms.

I was home.

**And so there was your daily dose of fluffy cuteness. And randomness. I think this is the last chapter, but I will write an epilogue. It all depends on how good I am at writing wedding scenes. (yes, that is totally foreshadowing.)**


	20. Forever and Always

**I am **_**finally **_**back! I'm so sorry for the wait! I was in **_**Macbeth **_**this weekend, which ate up a lot of my time due to tech week, and my teachers piled on the homework and tests since the year is ending. But hey, the story's out now!**

**Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift)**

Three Months Later

"Bella! Hold still!" Alice commanded. I sighed.

"Is this really necessary?" I groaned.

"Yes. Rose, you can take the curlers out now," Alice said. She went back to applying eyeshadow to my eyelids.

The boys had invited us to Emmett's twentieth birthday party. They let Alice plan it, of course, and she was now gleefully giving me a makeover for the party. She was completely hyper because about a month ago, Jasper had proposed to her. And she said yes, of course. So now she was hyper over wedding plans.

Rosalie and Emmett's wedding was the previous week, and Rose had some big news for all of us. She announced it at the reception, to everybody except Alice and I because we already knew. We were there when she tested. Rose was pregnant!

She was just starting to show, but she could still fit into most dresses. Alice was going, to alter Rose's Matron of Honor dress for her wedding, since she would be ready to burst in six months when the wedding was.

"Bells! You're done!" Alice snapped me out of my reverie. "Go get your dress on!"

I ran into my bedroom and pulled on the beautiful dress Alice chose for me out of its garment bag. It was shiny, satiny dark blue and it had a ruffled skirt. **(pic on profile)** I paused for a minute to admire its' beauty and then pulled it on, doing a 360 in front of the mirror to make sure it looked right.

I ran out wearing the dress and met Rose and Alice, both ready as well. Alice's dress was short, strapless and green. It had a gold line running right below the bust and the skirt was flowy tulle. It reminded me a little of Disney's Tinkerbell dress. **(pic on profile)** Rosalie's dress was an elegant, cap sleeved red dress. It flowed to her ankles, accentuating her perfect figure. **(pic on profile)**

The doorbell rang.

"The boys are here!" Alice cheered. The guys had taken to being our personal bodyguards since the Tanya incident, as we now called it.

We all raced to the door, and Rose yanked it open. She was met with a very excited Emmett.

"Hey there, Mrs. McCarty."

Rose giggled. "I love it when you call me that!"

"Move it, Emmett!" Alice said impatiently. Emmett pulled Rose off to the side, and revealed my personal angel.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said.

How are the plans for the apartment going?" I asked.

"Pretty well. We're almost done with Alice and Jasper's," Edward told me. We were building apartments next to the one Alice, Rosalie and I currently lived in. Edward and I were going to convert my current apartment into a house for us two, and we were building one for Rosalie and Emmett and one for Alice and Jasper. They were going to be our summer homes.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go!" Alice squealed. She grabbed my hand in one of hers and I saw her other hand was clutching Jasper's. "Hurry the hell up!"

Edward chuckled. "We're coming." He swept me up bridal style, pulling me away from Alice's iron grip.

"Put me down!" I squealed.

"And have you trip and hurt yourself in those? I don't think so." Edward said, gesturing to the wicked heels on my feet.

"But what if you drop me?" I squeaked.

Edward thought about that for a second, and suddenly I felt myself falling. For about a second. Then I was caught in Edward's strong arms again.

"That," he said simply.

"Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I screeched. My heart was pounding in my chest. "Do you—" Edward cut me off by placing his mouth over mine. His lips forced mine to stay open and his tongue clashed with mine.

He stopped walking and leaned fully into the kiss.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Alice yelled. "Stop making out!"

"No." I murmured out of the side of my mouth.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Alice screamed. Immediately, the two boys bounded over and yanked me out of Edward's arms.

"Support her, don't carry her. Otherwise, I will," Emmett threatened.

"Fine." Edward slid an arm under my shoulders and held me up. "Come on."

When I was safely in his car, Edward said, "Nobody's watching us now." He pulled me onto his lap and urgently pressed his mouth to mine. I leaned his seat all the way back and tossed my arms around his neck, but soon forced myself to break away when it got a little too passionate to be chaste.

"Edward, we're in a car."

"And your point is?"

"We're supposed to be heading to Emmett's party right now," I reminded him.

"Oh. We will continue this," Edward promised.

"Yes. We will."

*************************

Rosalie and Alice looked at me suspiciously when they saw my mussed hair, but didn't press it. Edward pulled me into a dance, then a second, then a third. The fourth time the music changed, Edward led me onto a balcony.

"Bella, there's something I need to ask you."

_Huh?_ My mind went. A thousand different possibilities floated through my mind, most of them involving break-up. I was faintly aware of Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ playing in the background.

Edward pulled me to the edge of the balcony and I looked down at the fountain below. A water jet show was starting.

The show continued for a few minutes and I watched, entranced. Suddenly, the water began to form words.

"Will—you—marry—me?" I spelled. I spun around to Edward, who was kneeling on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart, all my soul, all my mind, and I will forever. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God, Edward. Oh my God." Edward looked at me hesitantly, worriedly. "Yes!"

_Juliet, marry me_

_We'll never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

**By the way, this isn't the end. There's going to be an epilogue. Well, this kind of is an epilogue, so you'll have two epilogues. Don't you feel lucky?**


	21. Epilogue

**And so we have reached the epilogue. The conclusion. The happily ever after. Call it what you may, the bottom line is: this is the end of Royalty, so enjoy it!**

**Song: I Will Be (Avril Lavigne (or Leona Lewis))**

"Alice, I'm scared." I whimpered to my best friend.

"Bella, it's nothing to be worried about. You're not even the one going out there looking like a blimp." Alice pointed out.

"I'm just not showing yet. And you _don't_ look like a blimp!" I objected. I wasn't pregnant—yet. Edward and I had agreed that we wouldn't try to have a child or not have a child, but let nature take its own course. Alice was glad I wasn't pregnant on my wedding day. She'd have hated to have her perfect dress for me to have gone to waste. I was secretly glad, too. The dress was vintage cream colored and strapless. It gathered on one side of my body and waved in thick layers to the floor. **(picture on profile)**

Alice, on the other hand, was positively swelling. Her baby girl was due in July, and she and Jasper had already picked the name. She was going to be named Zoë Michelle Whitlock. Alice hardly in the blue bridesmaid dress she was wearing, despite the alterations.

"It's time for me to go. Good luck," Alice said. She headed out clinging to Emmett's arm.

I heard the music change. "Bells, it's time to go." I heard my father, King Charles, say. I whimpered again in response, but forced my feet to move forward.

The doors swung open, and Wagner's bridal march swelled. I stumbled down the aisle, clinging to my dad like he was a life buoy and I was drowning.

And then I saw him.

Edward was a vision, an angel, a dream. My vision, my angel, my dream. Suddenly, the aisle stretched out before me seemed a thousand times too long.

We progressed down the aisle at an incredibly slow pace, until I finally reached Edward. To my relief, he was almost as tongue-tied as I was. "You look beautiful," he finally managed.

"And you look unbelievable," I replied. I faintly heard the minister's words in the background, but hardly. I was zoned out, just staring into Edward's eyes. I was swimming in the pools of emerald green.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen, take Isabella Marie Swan the Third to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest. I snapped back into reality.

"I do," Edward said confidently.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan the Third, take Edward Anthony Masen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…I do." I whispered the symbolic words that would bind me to Edward forever.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest declared. Edward wrapped his arms around my neck and gently, softly pressed his lips to mine.

"I now declare you man and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen." The priest announced. I pulled away and turned to the crowd, Edward's hand intertwined with mine.

The cheering started softly in the front, then grew and swelled. I smiled out at all of my friends and family: Angela and her boyfriend Ben, her friend, Jessica, who was with my old suitor Mike Newton, my friend Jacob Black, who was now engaged to Lady Renesmee Cullen, and numerous other friends, some royal, some not. In the front row sat Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme Masen, and mine, King Charles and Queen Renee. And right next to them sat my best friends in the whole world.

Rosalie was cuddled into Emmett, holding their baby boy, Daniel Andrew McCarty. Emmett pointed out that if you said his initials, they spelled out DAM, so now Emmett calls him Damn. Naturally, Rose gets very pissed at him.

Then there was Alice and Jasper and Zoë in Alice's stomach. Jasper had one arm around Alice's shoulders and his other hand was placed on top of both of Alice's, on her stomach. They looked so incredibly loving that I began to wish for my own baby.

I saved the face I loved the most for last. I turned my head and looked into Edward's eyes. There I saw love, devotion, and happiness, which I was sure reflected in my own eyes.

"Bella Marie Masen." Edward tested my new name.

"_Mrs._ Bella Marie Masen." I corrected. "Your wife."

"Mine forever."

"Forever," I agreed.

And I knew, in that moment, that I had everything I ever needed right here, beside me.

**THE END. :`-( It's over! I feel so, so sad! Well, it did have to end sometime, didn't it? A new story should be up sometime soon (no promises!) but soon. It may be Fame, it may be the Boyfriend Switch, it may be Fearless or Web of Deceit, my two new projects. Web of Deceit was the mystery project of Chapter 12, by the way. It's literally a **_**mystery **_**project. (Hint hint) So **_**adios **_**until then, and thanks for reading! This is Jennifer Isabella Sophie, signing off.**

**--psychicpixie94**


End file.
